Dramastic Changes
by Blazin'Blue
Summary: Monkey D. Lukya, is a fifteen year old Vice-Admiral. She gets tasked with taking down a Yonko. Can she do it or does something unexpected happen? Fem!Luffy.. Alive!SaboxAce.. Smart!Luffy.. StrongLanguage.. VeryStrongLanguage..
1. Chapter 1

**One Piece Does Not Belong To Me... If only though...**

**AN;**** Prologue**

_Monkey D. Luffy is a female, named Monkey D. Lukya. Still called Luffy. I made the name this way cause I mean Luffyko? A little weird to me and Luka's a bit boring. And a whole bunch of others that I didn't want, not that there bad or anything it's just personal preference. She has a different devil fruit, she knows all three haki, and never met Shanks, she still lived alone secluded from the village. Only Makino and Wood Slap know of her existence right now besides Garp and Dragon. She __dreamed__ of being a well known pirate. Deciding that causing the world government loads of trouble surrounded by people who excepted her, was good enough for her. She told her brothers that if she left alone and found people she enjoyed having around that she would be Captain, but if she got recruited by a crew who's Captain who wasn't so bad would be okay to. She's still really boyish except her body features and she has manners; most of the time. Her meeting Ace and Sabo is cannon. And both are still alive. They set sail when they were 17 leaving a 11 year old Luffy behind._

_Ace and Sabo both set out to sea at the same time and both were in the same crew until Whitebeard came and the rest is pretty much cannon also. Ace still has the flame flame fruit, and Sabo has the teleport teleport fruit. The user can teleport anywhere he can see himself and he can create a portal for other people to use. Almost like the door door fruit, but a little different. Its a paramecia type fruit. _

_Teach is already dead, got caught by Marco and Thatch is still alive to. The story behind it is still cannon except Marco intervened and Thatch avoided a deadly wound though it was still pretty fatal. The darkness darkness fruit is sunken at the bottom of the sea._

_I'm still deciding on Luffy's devil fruit. It's going to have ice based powers, but I don't know if I want to use Aokiji's fruit; the logia, or create a new fruit, mythical zoan or logia? I'll decide while I'm typing.._

_Oh, the crew! Will be explained throughout the story. They won't be as important right now, but that could change later.. XD Also, (I'm bowing) I apologize for OOCness. I will be distorting some personality's in the story. A little, not dramatically, but they might change. Especially Luffy and a few others._

_There won't be any other gender bending. Just luffy, no one else. For now at least. I tell any changes beforehand at the end of the chapter, I'll also add any important answers to questions down there. The top will give a short introduction of any new things in the story. Your choice to read it or not._

* * *

**Chapter One: Undoubtful Fury!**

_Inside Fleet Admiral Sengoku's Office;_ Marinefold...

Garp and Sengoku decided to have there rarely chess game. They played it more often before the Pirate Age, but nobody's complaining. Except Sengoku! He's been forced to listen to Garp's ramblings the last 4 games! No he's not a sore loser it's just he can't concentrate on the game because of his massive headache. Leave it to a D. to make his job hard. He sighed. Garp should thank the other people in the room. If they weren't here he'd probably kill the old fool. Not that he hasn't tried though. He should take a break from the game and take care of the real matters brought to his office, but dealing with the all three of the Admiral's problems plus dealing with a whining Garp? Nope, just ignore them and try to get rid of Garp. Yep, best plan of action. He sighed again.

Against the wall of the office sits three Admirals.

"Sengoku-san... Sengoku-san!.. Sengoku-sama?.." Admiral Aokiji repeated over and over again. Nah, forget it, he just going to go to sleep until something interesting happens. He's got a feeling that it is.

"SSSSSeeeennnngggookkkuuu-ssssaaaannn?" Admiral Kizaru tried to get his attention lazily. He wants to go back to his room and stare out the window like he normally does when he gets back to HQ. He sighed, today was just not going good for any of them.

Admiral Akainu just sat in his chair messaging the vein that keeps trying to pop out his head. He's got to remember he CAN'T kill his superiors no matter how tempting it might be. He could be out freeing the world of certain pirates, but no. He's stuck in a office watching his 'Boss' play a game of chess. He blames his bad luck on pirates. Stupid Pirates.

Back to the game board.

"Garp, why'd you decide to have a game today knowing that the Admirals were going to return?" He asked, noticing Garp paled a bit. Garp pale? He shook his head. What has Garp done since he returned? He froze. "Garp what did you do to your Granddaughter?" Sengoku asked.

The Admirals ears perked at the mention of his Granddaughter. Aokiji knew it something interesting is starting to happen.

Garp paled whiter. Sengoku and the Admirals noticed. "Bwahahahaha! What makes you think I did something to her?" He asked. Yep, defiantly did something to her.

Sengoku sighed, "You know trying to hid in here won't help you. She'll just break the door down like last time and drag you away, again. I won't save you this time." he sighed again and mumbled under his breath, "Trying to waste my time." He shook his head. He and everyone on this base have learned you don't anger the girl. She's really nice and sweet if you don't anger her, then she ice cold. Her smile could probably freeze a normal man if she wanted to, but god, were not going to try.

Aokiji and Kizaru sweat dropped. The incident where the Annual Prank Wars replayed itself.

* * *

_4 years ago; The Annual Prank Wars..._

During the prank wars only the best new recruits (Recommended), Captains, Rear Admirals, Vice-Admirals, Admirals, and Fleet Admiral are present on Marinefold. Normal citizens are evacuated and those not mentioned are guarding Marinefold from attacks, which rarely ever happen. It was a rather normal prank wars, the person with the most points/succeeded pranks wins. The higher the ranked the person the more points. (Sometimes special rules are set in place)

_New recruit: 1 point (312 participants)_

_Captain: 2 points (134 participants)_

_Rear Admiral: 3 points (46 participants)_

_Vice-Admiral: 5 points (13 participants)_

_Admirals: 7 points (3 Participants)_

_Fleet Admiral: 10 Points (1 participant)_

And you can prank anyone in the Wars as many times as you want. Until the day is over because then the Wars is to and the top five people don't have to help with clean up. Everyone else has to clean which is one of the motivations that works besides, the winner gets a 2 month paid vacation whenever they please, and the winner gets the best bedroom in the base until the next wars if they lose. The person who had it at the moment was Sengoku. He'd had it sense he became Fleet Admiral. He just pulls pranks on Garp all day as vengeance for his headaches, then who ever may have gotten caught in one that was meant for Garp. The day had started with him doing that same thing that year to.

However, something no one expected to happen happened.

The new recruits and Captains decided to go after a certain Vice-Admiral. The youngest vice-admiral in history, 12 year-old Monkey D. Lukya. A hidden genius, if she wanted to be but no one, but Garp knew.

She herself had said she wasn't going to join in the Prank Wars unless she absolutely needed to or she has a change of mindset. Meaning, someone went cross her line or her tolerance couldn't take it. Which, confused the higher-ups and some of her fellow Vice-Admirals. Garp had only sighed.

The bell rung and the Wars began. Sengoku pranked Garp non-stop for two hours and decided he could take a break for now. Everyone had baby den-den mushis strapped on there wrists to inform them if someone was catching up or if someone knew started, since it was a tactic to wait and watch until your ready.

Aokiji and Kizaru had decided they were going to join the youngest participant in relaxing. Bad thing was there was no relaxing. All three were walking past pranks. Not ever getting hit just avoiding them. Aokiji and Kizaru had done these things for years! They had gotten the hang of the Wars, they were simply surprised to see that the youngest one was having an easier time than them avoiding the traps. So, they let there curiosity get the best of them.

"How do know there's going to be a trap?" Aokiji asked with an eyebrow raised as he ducked under another string.

She looked up at him with a 'Are-you-stupid' look, "Where you see a string on the floor, a string will be above it a few inches away. Past those are diagonal ones are both the right and left. The pattern continues unless your a genius. And if any of those were around you'd already be covered. The ones I like the most are well thought and original. These are classics." She smirked.

Kizaru was confused, "How can you be so sure?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes, she grabbed them and pulled them to a stop, a gleam filled her eyes as she said, "Watch." Then threw a purple color ball that exploded and left a purple colored smoke. "When the smoke clears you'll be able to see the strings."

And just like she said when the smoke cleared a whole bunch of purple strings were in the same order as she said. The two could only stare amazed at there junior. They continued until she landed on a trap meant for Garp. She stepped on a string and was tied to the ceiling, then the sting moved and she was dropped in a barrel of honey and a bag of flour dumped on her. Aokiji and Kizaru saw the whole thing since they had both decided to follow her.

They both whistled when they saw the end result. A bag of rice crackers then dropped and it was pretty clear who did this. The two sighed, there 'Boss'.

"I give him credit, that was pretty good. However, _he pranked the wrong person~" _She sung. Then the youngest filled them in on her grandmaster prank so this Wars could end early and them have time to relax like they'd planned. The two agreed with her.

Then the grand master prank was completed and the only ones with out a tie dyed color uniforms were Them three. Even Akainu got caught up in it which was pretty funny.

The day ended with;

1st place: 814 points (Luffy, Aokiji, Kizaru)

2nd place: 148 points (Sengoku)

3rd place: 135 points (Akainu)

Luffy lead the two to a crushing defeat and they don't have to help clean up anything now. Plus the three get a two month paid vacation. It was Luffy's choice what to do with the room since the prank was her idea, and none of them wanted the room so they let Sengoku keep it.

* * *

_Present..._

Luffy's been the raining champ since she started and Sengoku's kept the room since she didn't want it, but that's only if he comes after who ever her and her partner if she has one.

They know not to mess with her. They shivered.

The door was kicked open and fifteen year old Monkey D. Lukya stormed in the room with her straight black pajama bottoms and blue top on with a pair of white slippers on, and she was pissed.

They all paled but Akainu who wasn't paying attention, but kept replaying 'All the Pirates fault' in his head.

"Luffy! Sweetheart, how are you?" Garp asked hiding his nervousness behind a fake smile. They all sweat dropped.

She smiled her cold smile with her eyes closed. It dropped at least 10 degrees in the room and even Aokiji felt cold and he's made of ice! "Good, until I woke up this morning and the kitchen was out of rice crackers and wine! Then I go to my room to get dressed, but can't because none of my clothes are in there. Then I find a note on my pillow saying '_if you want your clothes back you've got to go to Vice-Admiral Mogella to get them.' _Then I do and he had another note and I've been painfully following them for the past Four Hours in my pajamas. My slippers weren't originally white they were the same color as my shirt, but when I went inside the kitchen they threw flour at my feet to keep me out of there. Mogella told me that you were the one that handed him the note, _so where are my clothes Garp?!_" She asked coldly.

He opened his mouth to answer but was kicked through the wall. "Took to long!" She said angrily. She looked around and noticed other people in the room and stopped her rant. She bent down in a formal bow, her hands gently crossed in front of her legs. The most beautiful bow any of them have ever seen. Then in a kind voice she apologized, "I sincerely apologize for the destruction of your office. Baka Ji-chan should know better than to mess with a girls Rice crackers, wine, and clothes." She smiled.

Sengoku nodded, "It's a good thing you came actually I needed someone to take him off my hands while I deal with more pressing issues." he gestured to the Admirals.

She stood up straight and smiled, "Wouldn't care who was in the room, I would have taken him out of here even if he was needed. Though, he can't sit still more than five minutes without talking up a storm unless he's knocked out or sleeping. But, I'm afraid I'll have to excuse myself and I'll be taking him." She pointed at the wall Garp flew through. "And I'll come join you in a game of whatever to make it up to you, once I in a more appropriate attire. That I feel more comfortable than my pajamas." She smiled and walked to the wall and dragged Garp back to the room. "By the time your meetings over you should have finished business and Ji-chan should be dealt with." And with that she left the room.

Sengoku laughed, "Only 15 and is able to completely frighten her grandfather. The Monkey Family certainly is interesting." He laughed a little more before he stood and walked to his desk, the very reason he's in the building in first place. "So, how were your resent exhibitions? Akainu?" He asked knowing that his will be the fastest and he'll be more pleased at being able to leave.

Akainu sighed. Finally he could leave this stinking office and go hunt some pirates, "Some unnamed pirates have been going to old research faculties that used to belong to Vegapunk and destroying it after there done. So, far three of them on different spring islands. I honestly don't think it's anything important, but with pirates you never know." he finished.

Sengoku nodded taking all the new information in and sent him to order Vice-Admiral Mogella to look after some of the other abandoned research faculties. Then he'd be dismissed until he's called upon. Kizaru had nothing really important just that Whitey Bay has been attacking everyone she comes across for the last week and they put it off as her monthly cycle. Aokiji's report was a bit more pressing Two yonko are going to be meeting in the next month; Whitebeard and Red-Hair. He sighed. There's not very many marines that can go against either of them. He'd have to figure it out as he goes.

* * *

_A Few Hours_ Later...

Luffy knocked on the door to Sengoku's office, and calmly waited for his reply to come in. When he did she gracefully opened the door in her hands a bag of rice crackers and a bottle of white and of red wine. She smiled peacefully and proceeded to sit at the large table in the room that Garp and Sengoku were playing at earlier today.

Sengoku looked at the girl. He didn't care if she was a women and dressed in men's clothes. They suit her. Today like everyday she's wearing a dress reddish-black button up long sleeve shirt with a few buttons left undone at the top and a white neck tie hanging loosely around her neck. Her sleeves are folded neatly a little below her elbows. Black dress pants, and a pair of newly shined dress shoes. Around her waist is a reddish-black belt with an shiny black buckle. on the side of her right and left hip sits two katana. The one on her left is a reddish hilt with a black scabbard, and on the right is one with a black hilt and reddish scabbard. Hanging loosely off her shoulders is a Marine Jacket that states her position of Vice-Admiral. Then her thigh length ebony long hair is hanging down her back and comfortably flows there. He sighs, she truly is beautiful and if she was actually known to the world the only one who could probably ever rival her beauty is Boa Hancock the Most Beautiful Women in the world. There chest sizes are probably the same along with everything else. Lukya just might be a bit shorter than her though.

"So, what shall we play today. I wouldn't suggest chess, playing that with Ji-chan will give you nightmares if you continue to play it." She laughed.

Sengoku smiled, the girl could make even Akainu smile if she wanted to. He took out a deck of cards. Card games are more relax when playing with her cause they go either way. "Lets play poker."

She smiled, "That sounds like a wonderful idea!" She beamed. She set a cup in front of Sengoku then one in front of herself. She handed the White wine to him and filled her cup with Red wine. The stacks of rice crackers were used as a prize rather than money or alcohol. They started playing poker and it dawns on him.

"Lukya? Your not supposed to drink wine until your of age." Sengoku informed.

Her eyebrow twitched and he paled a little. "Sengoku, lets not go into my drinking habits or I'll tell Ji-chan your cracker stash. _All Of Them_." She said in an icy tone.

He nodded his head and she smiled. They continued there game as if nothing happened. Then Sengoku realized while he was playing that he has someone who could probably go head to head against the Yonko. He smirked.

"What are you thinking, Mr. Sengoku?" Luffy asked as she took a sip of her wine with one eye open the other closed and her eye just screams Curiosity.

"I've decided that I'm going to send you to break up a Yonko interaction. Since, I can't send one of the Admirals and your really the only Vice-Admiral that can probably handle them without dying besides Garp. And I very well can't send him. They'll either cancel it or stall it. Which we don't want. You think you can do it with your normal restrictions?" Sengoku asked.

Luffys smirk widened, "Who do you take me for? I'm a Monkey and a 'D', I'll be fine as long as nothing unexpected happens. Which you never no out in the New World." She laughed. "When do I leave?" She asked.

Sengoku's smirk widened to, "After a few games, so they can prepare your ship and you get your restrictions added. Since the Government won't like it if you don't have them." His eyes saddened.

She laughed. "Don't worry, it wasn't your fault. Besides just being on Grandline water is good enough for me." She smirked again, "So which one? Red-Hair or Whitebeard?" She asked.

He smiled, "Red-Hair, I trust you'll return if you have to, but don't come back until after there confirmation if it does happen. The leaders will be coming if that confirmation happens, so stay away from here. We don't want them coming to the wrong conclusion." He warned.

She laughed again, "I thank you for that." She smiles softly. Then grabs the rice crackers and her wine. "I better get going if I want to make it on time." She stood up.

Sengoku paused and looked at the leaving crackers. "Wait, why are you taking those?" He whined pointing to the crackers.

She stood shocked, "Because I won." She stated matter-of-factly.

He stares at her cards then at his, 'she's got a straight and I got two of a kind' he laughed then picked up his den-den mushi. "Prepare Ms. Monkey's ship with lots of different wines and loads of rice crackers." He ordered.

* * *

Luffy walked to her room and packed all her clothes which isn't much just a few off the same looking clothes with another Marine Jacket. She reaches into her dresser dour and pulled out the matching daggers and matching throwing knives. The daggers are like her katana. While one handles reddish the others black. Her throwing knives following the same concept, except there's more. She then reaches under her bed and grabs a custom made bow-staff that by pulling it, it lengthens and by pushing it together it, shrinks. She pushed it together and hid it behind her back. She grabs her reddish-black hair clamp and clamps her hair into a neat ponytail.

Grabbing her things she walks to the room she hates the most. The Government Facility room. The room she spent her 11th year of life and any other time the Government Officials came. She knocked on the door.

"Who?" A grouchy voice asked.

'Herite,' she rolled her eyes. "Monkey D. Lukya." She said calmly and full of pride.

Herite laughed, "Restrictions?" He asked.

Quietly Luffy answered, "Yes." With a twitch in her eye.

He opened the door and lead Luffy inside. She willingly offered her right wrist then her left wrist. Then she leaned forward and he clasped four earrings on her left ear then her right. Around her wrists are skin tight bands of kairoseki and her ears to, the earrings are made of Kairoseki. She sighed and stepped back.

The 'restrictions' are black so people don't notice that there Kairoseki. The only people that know are the Government Officials, Sengoku, Ji-chan, Dracule Mihawk, and Herite. Everyone else just thinks there normal teenage jewelry.

* * *

_Mihawk sat in his boat daydreaming about the past..._

Dracule Mihawk had stumbled across her on accident while she was running from the Government Officials. They were trying to put them on her to see if the would fit, but they had hurt her so she didn't want them. She tried to get people to tell them that she didn't need them, but they simply ignored her. So, she ran from them. Then ended up running into the Greatest Swordsman in the world.

He was at Marinefold because there was a Shichibukai meeting. She was running from what he knew to be from the Government, so he had handed her to them. Thinking that she had tried to thieve from them. Then he saw fear and pain play in her eyes and immediately regretted the decision. Somehow he knew that what they were going to do to her was going to be worse than a little slap on the wrist.

When he was going to leave he had found her again this time she wasn't running. She was sitting on a window seal watching the sea. Almost as if it would disappear should she look away. He smiled at that. Then he walked closer and noted the new jewelry pieces. The earrings and bracelets. Hmm?

"Hello, little girl." Mihawk smiled as he walked closer.

She whipped her head around to face him. When she realized who he was or remembered what he had done she glared at him. He was a bit taken back by that until he heard her speak for the first time.

"Baka!" Luffy yelled. "It's because of you that they got me and added these!" Throwing her wrists up and pointing at her ears.

"Isn't it just jewelry?" Mihawk asked.

"NO!" She yelled loud enough for only him to hear but still pretty loud. "It's specially made Kairoseki! It hurt like Hell too. Still stings a little but not as bad as when it was first done. Assholes added more because they'd thought it look cute and it was fun watching me squirm!" She pouted.

He frowned. He didn't like the thought that a little girl was being used for the amusement of others. He was snapped out of his thoughts when she said, "You one of those Shichibukai, right? The pirates that work for the Government for special privileges?"

He nodded then smiled at the little girls knowledge. "Dracule Mihawk, known as Hawk-eyes." He smiled as he watched her nod her head.

"Yep, it totally fits. The Hawk-eye part." She nodded her head agreeing with his alias. He laughed slightly. Then she held out her hand, "Monkey D. Lukya, known as Luffy." She smiled.

He took her hand and she seemed to glow with happiness. "So, why're you watching the sea all by yourself?" He asked. She looked at him with an 'your-an-idiot' look.

Her smiled softened, "Because the sea." She points out to it. "Symbolizes freedom, and freedom is happiness." She said calmingly.

A picture of Red-Hair Shanks flashed through his mind as he stared at her. A gentle smile graced his lips and thought, 'If she's going to be here, than maybe coming for meetings won't be such a bad thing.'

Since then he showed up to more meetings and spent longer at Marinefold than he normally would. He'd stop by and give her a gift or two and set out again. Then she stopped coming when she heard he was there. Around the time her 12th birthday came. There was no more Luffy and he'd figure it was all his imagination. The two swords he gave her though, the were real and very expensive. He'd have to try and get those back if it was all his imagination.

It'd been a few years since then. Thinking of this made him in the mood for sparing. Maybe, he could track Red-Hair down. He smirked in agreement.

* * *

_Luffy about to load on her ship..._

She smiled back at those who came to send her off. Waving telling them 'Bye, and keep and eye on Ji-chan for her.' Then her and Sengoku had a stare off. Neither one wanted to back off the stack of Rice crackers on the ground. She finally sighed and let him have them. God knows not that she won't be there to keep Garp out his office then Sengoku's stash will disintegrate. She laughed at the thought. His face would be priceless! But, more than anything. She's happy she get to be on sea again. It's felt like forever.

She turned around showing the 'Absolute Justice' Jacket that proves she is indead a 15 year-old Vice-Admiral.

"Men." She paused as did they. "Spread the sails." She ordered calmly. Smiling as she watch the living hell she calls 'Home' disappear into the horizon. Even though she knows it's really her that's leaving. But, she'll have to return. She sighs knowing that.

'I just wish I could go back to a time I didn't have to worry about _restrictions_.' She shook her head knowing that it was impossible. Smiling happy on the outside hiding away how sad her gaze really is, she headed to her cabin. Where her precious wine and crackers are. She smiled at the thought.

* * *

**AN: **

**The End of the first chapter! Great, right? I think so... Hee hee.. i'll be adding more soon.. It might be shorter or longer depending on my mood.**

**Heee heee Red Wine? Can you guess why she likes it? A certain character mentioned abosolutly loves red wine. And no its not Lukya! Can you Guess who?**

**BRAIN TEASE! _Who in One Piece loves to drink Red Wine?_**

**Character is mentioned in the story.. Tee Hee..**


	2. Chapter 2

One** Piece Does Not Belong To Me... If only though...**

* * *

**AN: **

**BRAIN TEASE! _Who in One Piece loves to drink Red Wine? -_****_WinsofaBelle: Mihawk is right! XD_**

_I shout out to michelous for helping me out! XD I've decided that Lukya's devil fruit is indeed a Mythical Zoan type.. More details will be included throughout the story. And the reason Lukya is restricted with Kairoseki will also be explained throughout the story. If I get as far as I'd like with this chapter, then there should be some explaination to that._

_Oh, I thought I'd warn you readers. Shanks still has both his arms because he never met Lukya. It is true that I don't know how he fought with both hands so I'll be making it up. I do apologize if I portray his fighting style wrong, but hey it's a fanfic cut me some slack. JKJKJK. I was thinking that he didn't call out most moves like Mihawk doesn't just the really big ones. I think it'd be more exciting that way... XD ENJOY!_

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Everyone Has A Secrete.._**

_Almost Time for confrontation.. On the Marine Ship with Lukya..._

"UGGGHH! It's almost time and I don't have any rice crackers! _WHO ATE THEM?!_" Luffy complained.

"Umm, Vice-Admiral?" A random marine asked.

"What?" She snapped.

"We've come into view of the Red Force." He informed nervously.

A tick mark appeared on her forehead, "Why the Hell didn't I know sooner?!" She yelled. "What's the watchman doing if he isn't yelling out that we've come close to a ship!" She yelled then paled. A merciless grin appeared on her face. "I think I know where my crackers are." She said coldly.

She climbed into the crows nest and what do you know. The person who's supposed to keep watch is indeed eating her Rice Crackers. Her smile turned icy cold. "Cadet, why the hell are you eating _My Rice Crackers_ instead of keeping _Watch?_" She asked.

The watchman froze and started laughing nervously, "Haha, I simply got hungry and found some Rice Crackers. There really delicious, made me loose track of what I was supposed to do."

Luffy's smile lightened a little bit. "I appreciate that you told the truth. However you still will be punished." Her grin returned and he sweat dropped.

* * *

_A few minutes Later..._

Hanging upside down on the Mast by his feet, is none other than the watchman that delayed his duty, so he could eat Luffy's Rice Crackers.

She was not happy, not happy at all.

"Ship Ahoy, were heading right for it." The new watchman cried out. "It's Red-Hairs; Red Force!" He yelled.

Luffy smiled, "Attention Men." She said calmly. Everyone froze. "We are going to be engaging the Yonko Red-Hair. I want All the cannon balls brought up here until we get close. Then I want them taken back down when we're close enough that people can get on the ship. All men our to stay on this ship. No matter what. If there interested in fighting then they'll come aboard our ship. I will be getting off ship. IF I SAY RETREAT, you are to RETREAT. If I am not on the ship and I say RETREAT you are to LEAVE me. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" She ordered.

A chorus of "Sir, yes, SIR!" filled the air at the same time.

"We are within range VICE-Admiral Monkey!" The watchman called out.

Her smile widened, "Oh, and don't let the slacker down, unless he's about to be killed. He's on punishment. When it's time to leave, or retreat you may take him down."

They all gulped.

She stood on the figurehead of her ship and grabbed on of the cannonballs. "Heavy Fist, METORITE!" She yelled and threw it with 10 times more force than a regular cannon shot cannonball.

It hit the ship and landed right on the dragon figurehead of the Red Force. Blowing it completely off. She smirked.

* * *

_Minutes Before On The Red Force..._

"Ship, Ahoy!" The watchman cried out. "A Marine Ship!"

"Bwahaha! They caught whiff of our meeting did they? Trying to stop it! No one's strong enough to get our way, but the Admirals and Garp! There's no way any of them came we would have heard about it already!" Shanks laughed.

Then a cannonball blow the figurehead of the ship and Shanks paled a little.

"Wait, seriously?" Shanks paused, "The only thing that could ever give a cannonball that much force is Garp?" Now, he was confused. "We would have heard something if it was Garp.." He stopped, his eyes widened, "Yasopp, WHO'S ON THAT SHIP?!" Shanks asked deadly serious.

Yasopp rushed to the side the cannonball came from, he looked over with his telescope and stopped. "I've got know idea, but it's a _Hot chick_, with a Vice-Admiral jacket on." Yasopp said.

Shanks stepped back, "Wait, all of the female Vice-Admiral's are ugly as Fuck! How the hell is she Hot?" He asked.

"Captain, maybe the made a knew Vice-Admiral and no-one knew about it." Ben Beckmann replied.

At that Shanks calmed down, "Were in distance!" The watchman called out.

Shanks smiled, today was going to be a good day, "Fire Away!" He ordered.

"AYE!" A chorus of cheers filled the air.

"Nee, Benny, I wonder if this greenhorn is any good." Shanks said with an excited twinkle in his eye.

Ben went to open his mouth but couldn't another explosion happened when a cannonball hit the Mast. They both paled a little. There Haki's telling them that the enemy ship hasn't been hit once, but we've been hit Three times.

"Lucky Roo." Shanks called out.

"On it Captain." Lucky Roo called out.

He jumped to kick the cannonball that was flying towards him, but was kicked away in the process. Another cannonball exploded and the person who kicked him away was covered in smoke.

Shanks was surprised none the lease though, Lucky Roo's got some of the best Observation Haki than most of the crew, beside's Ben and himself. He just got blown away.

The smoke cleared and a figure walked out. Wearing the same clothes she had on when she left Marinefold, Shanks mouth dropped. Yasopp was right, this Vice-Admiral is smoking. If he hadn't met Boa Hancock before this, he might've thought she was_ her_. He sweat dropped again, this 'Vice-Admiral' looked to be about fifteen. Why the HELL is a fifteen year-old a goddamn Vice-Admiral.

Yasopp aimed to shoot her once the smoke cleared, but before he could even pull the trigger he was sent flying through the air by the girls bow-staff.

"You know, it's very rude to point a gun at a lady!" She yelled, then she smirked, "But, I do suppose I had it coming." She laughed a little.

Shanks stepped up, "That's right you did. So, what brings you here?" He smiled.

She frowned. And Shanks was taken back by that a little. "You're not supposed to just show yourself to the intruder you know. It takes the _fun _out of everything." She pushed the bow-staff together and put it back behind her back.

Shanks smiled again, 'She's different from all the rest of the Marine's, besides maybe Garp. He does things however he pleases.' "So, I was supposed to let you beat/ or halfway kill my crew before I step up."

Her eye twitched, "No! You're just supposed to wait until everyone one else starts fighting before you do. At least that what normally happens." She sat down Indian style and pulled out a box of rice crackers. "So, I'll just wait until everyone else starts. You should too. It's a interesting on a whole other level." She tossed Shanks a rice cracker.

Shanks laughed, "So, you'll sit on an enemy ship until everyone's fighting, because it's interesting?"

She nodded and ate another cracker. Then he noticed her swords. He smirked to himself and sat down. On the middle of his deck a little across from her. She tossed him another Rice Cracker. Shanks ate it. His eyes widened in surprise.

She smiled and her eye's sparkled, "There good aren't they?" She asked he nodded his head.

He smirked, "Can you toss me another one?" She did and he handed it to Ben.

Benn ate it and his eyes widened to. "Damn, these are good."

Luffy and Shanks busted out laughing. "You know you're not bad for a Marine." Shanks said once he calmed his breathe.

She smiled, "You've got know idea." She laughed and handed her hand out, "Monkey D. Lukya, you can call me Luffy." She smiled.

Shanks handed out his hand and shook hers, "Shanks." They smiled. Then his eyes widened again, "Are you Garp's kid?" He asked.

Luffy sighed, "Granddaughter, unfortunately." His eyes widened a little at that, but he didn't say anything. Luffy put her crackers away and stood up. Shanks following suit. They both stretched a little. "Listen, if this fight isn't over in twenty minutes. The Marine's on my ship will be retreating and I"ll be joining you until after you meet Whitebeard." She paused and before he could open his mouth she held her hand up, "Don't worry. I wasn't ordered to do anything to Whitebeard, so I won't besides, there's two people on that boat I need to put in there place." She smirked Evilly.

Shanks laughed. "Deal, as long as you stay in the in the cellar since we don't have any free rooms at the moment. And you leave your swords with me. So, I know can't try to kill me with them in my sleep."

Luffy's eye twitched a little when he said she has to separate from her swords and she sighed, "Fine, I get one scratch on my sword and I won't hesitate to sink this ship!" She yelled.

Shanks laughed, "Don't worry, I can tell how much you take care of your swords and how important they are to you."

She smiled. And the fight began. Shanks drew both of his swords and waited. Lukya drew the sword on her left hip and disappeared. Shanks closed his eyes and waited. He swung his sword to the right and his blade created a spark once it connected to hers. They both traded blows creating nothing, but sparks. Neighed one of them really trying and both of them faking being exhausted.

* * *

_20 minutes_ later...

Luffy winked and Shanks took his sword and cut the side of her arm. Not deep enough to disable it, just enough that it bleed. Then she fell to the ground dramatically.

The watchman that was still tied to the mast yelled, "VICE-ADMIRAL MONKEY!" as loud as he could and all the Marine's stopped fighting.

Shanks sheathed his sword and yelled, "You're Vice-Admiral is down! Retreat or I'll kill her!" He yelled shocking all of the pirates except Benn and the recovering Yasopp.

The Marine's put down there weapons and the pirates retreated back on there ship. And the Marines left, once they were out of range of the ship Luffy stood up and gripped her arm and smiled, "Thank you." And walked to picked up the sword she threw when she fell. She smiled and sheathed it. She glared at Shanks when she handed her swords to him, "I'm dead serious, anything happens to these and I'll sink your ship!" She warned.

Shanks gulped and gently grabbed them. He proceeded to tell Benn to take them to his Cabin and ask the doc to patch her up. Everyone else was just confused. Once Luffy disappeared below deck with doc Shanks explained the situation to everyone else. They all sighed when they heard the deal the Captain made, only there Captain would allow a Vice-Admiral stay on a pirate ship. They all started laughing.

* * *

_Later That Night..._

Shanks was in his Captains Cabin, while everyone else slept. Luffy was down in the cellar in one of the extra beds they had sleeping like a baby, completely in dream world.

Shanks was staring at the Twin Swords he had in his hands. Yeah, it's not like he's never seen Twin Swords before, but these were different in away he can't describe. There special, somehow. Not only that, but he had seen Mihawk with these during one of there duels. So, why does a Marine have them? Mihawk maybe a Shichibukai but that doesn't mean he likes the Marine's. He simply there, so that they leave his Island Marine free.

There's a story behind that Vice-Admiral, and he wants to find out. He chuckled to himself a little.

Until, his door was knocked on. He unsheathed the sword Luffy didn't use and listened to it ring. He smiled to himself as he called, "Enter." And went back to staring at the sword.

The door opened and Benn walked in, he was being followed by Mihawk.

Mihawk's eye's widened a little when he saw the swords, He glared a little at Shanks, "_Shanks, Where did you get those Swords?_" He asked deadly.

Shanks gulped a little bit and sheathed the sword and set it down, Gently. He held his hands out in front of him and said, "Calm down, Hawkeye's. One of the temporary passenger's owns' these. They belong to them."

Hawkeyes eyebrow twitched a little bit and he sighed, "Where is she?" He asked gently.

Shanks eyes widened. 'Hawkeye's can talk calmly, but I've never heard him talk gently. Wait? Her? He already knows _her? _Well, this just got interesting.' He smirked, "Follow me." He said as they walked to the cellar.

* * *

_A Short Time Skip... Outside the Cellar..._

Hawkeye opened the door and started to walk inside when a throwing knife embedded itself into the wall beside his face and he froze. Shanks gulped. He didn't know the girl had extra knifes. 'Oh and the bow-staff' He thought. He shook his head.

"What the HELL are you doing here, _Hawky-chan?_" She asked deadly cold. 'Hawky-chan?' Shanks tried to hold in his laughter.

Hawkeye sighed, "Hello, to you to. You know, it was pretty messed up of you to stop showing up all of a sudden. I had thought you were a ghost of my imagination." He looked at her and his eyes widened. Shanks noticed and became very confused.

Luffy frowned. It wasn't her fault she stopped showing up. It was the Governments. She sighed, and looked at him in his eye's. "I'll ask again. What the HELL are you doing here?" Her eyebrow twitched in frustration.

Mihawk glared at her, then her jacket, and then at her 'jewelry' he took a step forward and asked darkly, "Why the HELL do you have that jacket?" He pointed to her Vice-Admiral Jacket. Her eye twitched. Shanks shut the door, he could tell this was going to turn bad.

"IT'S A VICE-ADMIRAL JACKET, HAWKY! IT'S A MARINE JACKET!" She yelled and her shoulders slumped.

Mihawk sighed, "Is that why you stopped showing up?" He asked gently. She flinched a little and nodded. He walked up to her and grabbed her wrist lightly. His voice darkened, "If you're a Vice-Admiral, then why the _FUCK_ do you have these?!"

Her eye's darkened, "In order for me to leave the Base, I have to have these." She said almost as darkly as Mihawk's voice.

Shanks pulled the knife out the wall and threw it back to Luffy who caught it and it disappeared. He blinked. 'Disappeared?' He tilted his head to the side and Mihawk laughed.

"She's a weapon specialist. She can use anything and turn it into a weapon. She's got multiple different sharp objects hidden in her clothes than you think. That knife was one of them. She put it back in it's place, so fast because she doesn't need you taking them away from her to." He looked at Luffy, "You still have your bow-staff?" He asked.

She nodded her head and smiled. She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out her rice crackers. Mihawk laughed. "You still carry those with you?" She nodded.

She laughed, "I got Sengoku addicted to him, so he pays for his and mine. The only thing I've had to pay for is my Wine, since he don't drink it most of the time."

They both laughed, "I swear you've, got some amazing knowledge. I'm hooked on that Wine. Can't stop buying it." He smiled.

Her eye's brightened and she retreated behind her back, pulling out a giant suit case. Shanks eyes stretched out of his head and he pointed to the giant suitcase. "Where, Where did that come from?" He stuttered.

Luffy looked at him with a questioning look. "Hawky-chan, does he not know of the dimension bags?"

Hawkeye shook his head, "I'm afraid the lower life forms don't know of them." They both looked at each other and laughed.

She calmed down, "Dimension bags are as the name states. The bag itself leads to another dimension. By placing something in the bag it moves it to that dimension until you pull it back out. I currently have three dimension bags on me." She smiled.

Hawkeye's eyes widened, "Why so many?" he asked.

Luffy shook her head, "I needed them. Not only that, but I carry all three with me everywhere." She sighed. Then her eye's twinkled. "Just in case." She laughed. "Mind if we use you're gallery? I even let you join in. Benn can to. He seemed to like my crackers."

Shanks smiled and the three headed to the Gallery.

* * *

_Time skip... Gallery..._

Luffy opened her giant suit case and it was filled with nothing but; Wine, red and white, Rice Crackers, Sake, and Rum.

Shanks looked at the suit case, "What are you? A traveling Party Bar?" Shanks asked laughing.

Lukya shook her head, "No, I've got to make sure I've got my stuff before I go anywhere. I've got like Six more cases where this comes from and there all bigger than this one!" She laughed. Shanks smile widened. Luffy shook her head, "No, I not bringing those ones out. Those are for emergency's only. So, I will not be bringing them out. Besides, You won't need them. By, the time this case is half way gone you'll be passed out. It don't matter how tough a drinker you are. The Alcohol I drink brings Alcoholics to shame!" She laughed.

Shanks rolled his eyes. "Tomorrow, I meeting with Whitebeard, so you" He pointed to Luffy. "Do not come out unless Hawkeye's or I come and get you." He ordered before he opened a bottle of Rum.

She nodded her head and poured a glass of Red Wine for Mihawk and herself. She brought out a deck of cards, "Lets play a game." Her eyes twinkled. Hawkeye and Shanks eyes sparkled to.

Benn decided he was going to go to bed, so he didn't play or drink.

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

Benn walked into the Gallery for some breakfast. He looked up at the table he left the three last night and smiled. The three of them were asleep with there heads on the table surrounded by empty bottle's and forgotten cards. Off to the side of the table was an open suit case a little less than half empty. He smirked, 'Seemed the little girl knew what she was talking about.' He thought to himself. He went to the table and cleaned it up a bit. He didn't need other's coming in here drinking her stuff and eating her delicious crackers without her permission. That just wouldn't end well. So, he packed the stuff that wasn't touched or still left and zipped the case back up. He had also noticed that her swords were back around her waist and laughed a little.

Lucky Roo walked in neck and helped Benn pack stuff back up. He also watched how Benn snuck one of the bags of 3/4 eaten box of crackers aside. He'd half to try those if Benn was hiding them.

Once they finished, Lucky walked over to Benn who sat down on a table a little away from them and ate a cracker. He face widened in what Lucky calls, 'Absolute Bliss'. Benn saw Luckys eye's light up and handed him a Rice Cracker. Lucky put it in his mouth and he swore he heard Angle's sing. His eye's didn't deceive him he saw 'Absolute Bliss' on Benn Beckmann's face. He laughed. He had to get this recipe. He grabbed the box and looked around it. He froze. There was no recipe or ingredients, Just the name 'Monkey Crackers.'

"Nee, Benn. What's the girls name?" Lucky asked.

Benn was stumped Lucky doesn't normally ask for people's name he waits until they tell him. "Monkey D. Lukya, but she goes by Luffy." He answered.

Lucky's eyes widened, "You're kidding, right?" he asked. Benn shook his head. "If I'm correct, then that little girl created these crackers. And everything else in that" He pointed to the Suit Case, "Suit case."

Benn Beckmann was exasperated. A fifteen year-old girl created the best tasting Rice Cracker's He's ever tasted and has her own line of Alcoholic beverages. Somehow, he doesn't doubt it. He laughed a little, "Wait until she wakes up to ask her. Somehow I got a feeling she worse than Captain when you wake her up. Especially if she has a hangover."

Lucky Roo visibly paled, "Nope, you can count me out on waking her up. You can let Captain or Mihawk wake her up for all I care." He shivered.

Benn nodded in agreement, "Make a rule. No one wakes her up unless there Mihawk or Captain." Lucky nodded. "Oh, and don't touch her stuff without permission." Lucky nodded again.

* * *

_A Few Hours Later..._

The three were still dead to the world, sleeping on the table in the Gallery, when the Watchman yelled, "Ship Ahoy! It's The Moby Dick! Whitebeard!" He yelled out from the watch crow.

Benn Beckmann nodded and sighed, he's got to go wake up a hangover Shanks up. 'God, life hates me.' He thought. He walked into the Gallery and nudged Shanks who fell off the table waking Mihawk up to.

Mihawk picked his head up as fast as he could and drew his sword pointing it at a paling Benn. Benn stuck his hands in the air proving that he wasn't going to do anything. He cursed God, who he's starting to believe doesn't exist.

Shanks sat up and Mihawk sheathed his sword remembering last nights events. He looked at the sleeping fifteen year-old and smiled, "I take it she was right. Made it halfway through and we all passed out?" Mihawk asked.

Benn shook his head, "A little less than halfway."

Mihawk smirked. "She should know what our limitations are. I mean she created the stuff.." He smiled.

"So, she did create that stuff?" Shanks asked.

Mihawk nodded, "She doesn't make them though. She has a certain company that she sends a new recipe, they mass make it. They get the 40% of the profits and the other 60% gets sent to her. All of what she wants for herself is free. She names them. Everything in her suit cases are all liquor she created. I mean the whole company itself is made by her, but only _We_ know that. And _We_ get discounts. The good thing is, is they have there own messengers so they even sell to us Pirates." He smiled. "She owns like 56% of the bars Pirates buy there Alcohol from. We're her greatest customers. Just don't let her make anything, but Rice Crackers and Alcohol. She literally _blow the kitchen_ up!" Mihawk warned.

"_We?_ We who?" Shanks asked.

"_We_, myself, Boa Hancock, Barthlomew Kuma, Dragon, and Ivankov. I guess you guys now." Mihawk said.

Shanks eyes widened, "Pause for just a second. You mean to tell me that she" He pointed to Luffy, "And Boa Hancock have both in the same room together?" He asked.

Mihawk nodded, "Yeah, the company itself is located on one of the Islands beside Amazon Lily, the isle of women. So, of course, she's met her. There's not very many people who can just get to an Island on the Calm Belt after all." Mihawk explained.

'Shit, we've been on the boat with a Genius and we didn't even know it.' Benn, Shanks, and Lucky Roo thought.

Benn sighed, "We can finish this later. Moby Dick should be within Range."

Shanks nodded. "The gourd?" He asked.

"Already brought up." Lucky answered.

Shanks nodded again, "Hawkeye's are you coming to?" He asked.

Hawkeye's smirked and nodded. They both headed on deck. Shanks grabbed the Gourd filled with Alcohol, and the two jumped onto Moby Dick.

* * *

_Meanwhile On Moby Dick... _

"What do think Red-Hair what to talk to Pops about?" Thatch asked Marco.

Marco shrugged, "No idea, but since it's Shanks, it's got to be something interesting." Marco chuckled a little.

Thatch smirked mischievously, "Yeah, I wonder if he'll stay awhile. I've got this awesome prank that would work perfectly on him."

Ace sighed, "Liar, you just want some credit at pranking on of the Yonko. You tried to get Big Mam and just got fried." He laughed.

Sabo raised a brow, "Thatch tried to prank Big Mam?" He asked.

Ace and Marco nodded. Sabo put a hand on Thatch's shoulder, "I can only pity you for that."

Thatch sighed and nodded his head. Then a blast of Haki ended there conversation. Marco's eye twitched and he looked in the direction it came from.

"RED-HAIR, YOi. WHY ON EA-" Marco stopped mid-rant and looked behind Red-Hair to see Dracule Mihawk sighing behind him. His eye's widened a little, "Why's Hawkeye's here?"

Then everyone, who was still conscious turned to see, indeed Mihawk was on their ship with Red-Hair. They froze and tried to listen to their conversation.

"I don't see why you couldn't wake her up. If she's missing any of her stuff when she wakes up, I hope you know you'll have hell to pay." Mihawk warned Shanks.

"And you know that how?" Shanks asked.

Mihawk paled a bit, "I watched her Grandfather take a box of her Crackers as she was waking up. When she had woke up and realized what he was doing, he was picked up and thrown through a few walls. And that was _Years_ ago."

Shanks paled a bit to, "Seriously?!" He yelled.

Mihawk nodded. Shanks turned around and yelled, "BENNY! DON"T YOU DARE LET ANYONE TAKE _HER_ STUFF!" He yelled a little scared.

Whitebeard chuckled, "Who's on your ship boy?"

Shanks paled a bit, "A strong ass fifteen year-old. Smart as hell to." He replayed.

Sabo and Ace both smiled a bit then Ace whispered, "Nee, I winder how Luffy's doing?" Ace asked.

Sabo seemed to glow at the mention of Luffy. The two didn't realize that both Shanks and Mihawk focused there attention on them two until Marco nudged them and pointed at the two.

"Luffy?" Shanks asked. The two nodded. Mihawk put a hand up to Shanks to keep him from saying anything unnessesary.

He looked at the two boys and asked, "Which is better Sake or Red Wine?" He asked.

Both boys eye's seemed to sparkle at this question and they both smirked. At the same time they answered, "Sake of course. It burns in the throat longer."

Mihawks eye's clouded over for a second.

* * *

_Mihawks Flashback..._

"Lukya?" Mihawk started.

"Hmm?" Luffy replied.

"Why do you like Red Wine, so much?" He asked.

"It doesn't burn your throat that much." She smiled. "You want to know something funny?" She asked.

Mihawk nodded. "Well if you ask my brothers, _Which is better, Sake or Red Wine?_ They'll both answer. _Sake of course. It burns the throat longer!_" She smiled in remembrance.

* * *

_End of flashbacks..._

"Shanks. I bringing her." Mihawk said in a demanding tone.

Shanks sighed, "Go ahead. Your not going to drop this argument."

* * *

_A Few Minutes Later..._

Mihawk walked back on Moby Dick with a girl on his back. But, what got them freaked out was that this fifteen year-old was wearing a Vice-Admiral Marine Jacket. Mihawk stood in the middle of the deck with the sleeping girl on his back.

A random crewmate was yelling at him for bringing a Marine on the ship and got a death glare from Mihawk and Shanks. Suddenly the girl shot back and gripped her head.

Luffy yelled, "FUCK, SHIT, GODDAMMIT! MY FUCKING HEAD HURTS!" She screamed and both Mihawk and Shanks turn white as a ghost. Then the girl blinked and opened her eye's wide. She leaned back onto Mihawk's back and pulled his ear. Mihawk's face twisted into pain a little. Only Marco, Whitebeard and Shanks noticed though. "Hawky-chan"

'Hawky-chan?' Everyone on deck questioned.

"Why the _Hell_ did you wake me up and bring me on the Moby Dick?!" She yelled a bit. She took a look around and when she landed on Ace and Sabo her eye's widened. Everyone noticed. "Put. Me. Down." She demanded.

Mihawk did as he was asked and then drew his sword as quick as he could. Luffy's and his sword connected and everyone watched in amazement that the sky split, even Whitebeard and Shanks. That is until Luffy kicked him and sent him flying. She reached into her pocket and threw something at Shanks. When they looked at Shanks he had a Rice Cracker in his mouth. She then proceeded to throw two daggers. One in front of Ace and one in front of Sabo. Both of there eyes widened at the look of the knifes. Luffy sat down and faced them. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling, but it wasn't a very happy smile.

"Ace, Sabo." She started and everyone froze. 'This little girl knows them?' They all questioned themselves. "Why the _Fuck_ are you both on Whitebeards Crew?" She asked icy.

Both paled a bit, but it didn't go unnoticed by the commanders and Whitebeard. They laughed nervously, "Hahaha, Luffy? Is that you?" Ace asked.

"Luffy~" Sabo sung. He pointed at Ace. "It all his fault~"

Her grin darkened, and she disappeared. Ace's head was slammed into the deck and a giant bump appeared. Both Ace and Sabo eye's widened when Luffy called out, "Fist-Of-Love."

Ace started rolling around crying out that it hurt. "Sabo, explain?" She sat on the rail eating her Rice Crackers.

Sabo gulped and nodded. He explained how Ace was trying to make his name known, so he went after Whitebeard, but then Whitebeard asked them both to join and they did.

"So, are you _free_?" She asked.

The two smiled and at the same time said, "Yes." calmly.

"Have you _regretted_ anything?" She asked.

They both smiled and said, "Nope!" And started laughing.

Luffy smiled and walked to the middle of the deck. Mihawk had walked back and Shanks was sitting up. Everyone watched how she bowed her head down in the most beautiful bow any of them had seen and said, "Thank you, for taking care of my Brothers. I know there a handful, but thank you." She looked up and smiled.

Ace and Sabo both froze when they realized something. They furrowed there eyebrows and looked at their sister. They both finally took notice of the Marine coat.

"Luffy, why are you off the island? You're not seventeen yet." Sabo asked calmly.

Luffy's smile faded and both brothers froze. 'Luffy never losses' her smile?' They thought and took gulped. Luffy turned to them and darkness filled her eyes. She looked back up to Whitebeard and asked, "Is there anywhere my brothers and I can talk in private?" She smiled sadly.

Whitebeards eyes softened and looked over at Marco. "Take them to my room." He ordered.

Now everyone was shocked, even Mihawk and Shanks.

* * *

_Inside Whitebeards Room..._

Luffy sat on the floor and told the other two to sit down. That it was going to be a long story. And she started.

* * *

_Outside with Whitebeard..._

Shanks and Whitebeard started talking about how Kaido and Shiki formed an alliance. When they heard...

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN, _'THEY' _FOUND OUT?!" Ace yelled. "HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?!" He sounded very very angry.

"ACE, DO YOU WANT THE WHOLE GODDAMN WORLD TO KNOW OUR CONVERSATION?!" Sabo yelled. Which never happens.

Their was a pause.

"DAWN ISLAND WAS -" Ace went to yell, but there was a crushing and breaking noise.

"DAMNIT! SABO, HOLD HIM DOWN FOR A FUCKING SECOND. I'LL GO GET SOMETHING!" Luffy yelled. A few seconds later she was on the deck and was smiling with a bunch of tick marks on her face. She left the Moby Dick and when she came back she 1 bottle of rum. 2 bottles of Red Wine. And a bottle of Sake. She threw the bottle of rum at Shanks and a bottle of Red Wine at Mihawk. Then she opened the last bottle of Red Wine for herself and started drinking it. "Damn, brothers can't shut the fuck up. Oh, and I apologize for your giant chair. Ace was sent threw it and it broke." She laughed a little bit.

Marco asked, "Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" He asked.

She stopped walking and glared at him, darker than any of them have seem on anybody. And Ace can glare up a storm. "You explain, what I have to tell them to them and then tell me I _Can't Drink_!" She snapped at him. She turned around and started walking back to the room.

"What the hell did I do?" Marco asked.

Mihawk sighed, "You deserved that one."

Whitebeard cocked a brow, "Oh, and how would you know?" He asked.

Hawkeye glared at him, "Nothing really, but I can tell you. That _little girl_ has been at Marinefold since she was 11." He snapped a bit, taking a deep breathe. He put his hands on his head and opened his Wine bottle and started drinking it.

Whitebeard eye's darkened, "She didn't want to go did she?" He asked shocking everyone there.

Mihawk shrugged his shoulders, "Probably not, if I had to compare her to anyone I'd say Shanks." Everyone's eyes widened to that.

Whitebeards eye's glinted at that, "_Why_?" He asked dangerously.

He pointed out to the water, "The way she talked about the Sea."

There eyes all softened at that. Everyone knows how Shanks talks about the sea. There eyes widened again when the deck's door was slammed open.

Happy go lucky, Sabo walked out with a frown on his face. Luffy walked out with red rings around her eyes as if she's been crying. And Ace walked out pissed.

"I'm going to _Kill_ him!" Ace yelled darkly.

They all froze. Ace has never said he'd kill anyone before.

* * *

**AN:**

**Ahahaha... What the hell just happened, right? READ my next chapter to find out.,,**

**Inside this paragraph is a saying that is repeated twice... It's part of a conversation... and part of a memory... Whats the conversation?**

**_BRAIN TEASE: Who starts the conversation Both times?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**One Piece Does Not Belong To Me... If only though...**

* * *

**AN:**

**_BRAIN TEASE: Who starts the conversation Both times? Dracule Mihawk... I didn't get a review with the right answer :( But, iiLurvePancakesii did try.. XD_**

_Just a reminder. Teach is already dead with courtesy of Marco. Meaning, Ace has never really had any reason to kill anyone. Just maybe beat them half to death. Though there might have been some deaths while there fighting. There pirates get over it, it happens. That means Ace never really had a specific person in mind to kill._

_Garp is going to be making an appearance next chapter. _

_There's not much changing in this chapter. Just starting up where I left of really. Oh, I don't really no what happens if a devil fruit user is exposed to Kairoseki for an extended period of time. So, I thought I'd wing it by making them like a stereotypical high person without there fix. Or at least I think they might be like without there 'addiction.' _

_If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask, or if you have a suggestion. I'm here with open ears. I do a bunch of different things if it means I can make a better story.. XD! ENJOY!_

* * *

**_Ending Of Chapter 2:_**

_Happy go lucky, Sabo walked out with a frown on his face. Luffy walked out with red rings around her eyes as if she's been crying. And Ace walked out Pissed._

_"I'm going to **Kill **him!" Ace yelled darkly._

_They all froze. Ace has never said he'd kill anyone before._

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Secretes Get Out..._**

_Present... On Moby Dick..._

Everyone sat frozen, afraid that if they move a certain pyromaniac might find his flames a little interesting, and try to fry you. So, they just sat there. They on;y one who moved was Luffy who just sighed. She knew this was going to make them angry, she's just glad it went better than she thought it was going to. She smirked slightly, she thanks her alcohol that she shoved down his throat. Her lips twitched when she felt a heat flicker behind her, she sighed.

'Maybe I gave him to much alcohol?' She thought as she disappeared and when she reappeared she was sitting on top of Ace's back with is right hand twisted behind his back. Sighing once again she reached her hand up and massaged her temple. A massive headache was on the way she could feel it slowly itching up on her. What she was about to do wasn't going to help it any, but hell she doesn't care no more.

Ace began thrashing around trying to get her off him, but she didn't move. Only releasing pressure when she sat Indian style on him and then the pressure was back. He started banging his head on the deck. Trying to get the devastating thoughts out of his head. He could _Feel _Sabo's aura that was deciding to finally make it's appearance known. He could practically feel Luffy sigh again. Then it dawned on him, "**_Luffy, where the hell was HE? When that_ happened?**" He asked darkly.

Everyone could see Luffy visibly twitch when this 'He' was mentioned.

Luffy glared at Ace giving him a 'Shut-The-Fuck-Up-Or-I'll-Make-You' look. She softened her gaze and looked at Whitebeard. He wasn't very happy. Why, she sure as hell didn't know, but seeing the strongest man in the world _angry_ yeah, her life just got so much more interesting. "I should probably apologize, again. It seems the chair wasn't enough. So, These TWO," She shoved Ace and Sabo in front of her, "Are going to help with whatever you want to call, putting your room back together." She stood up and glared at Ace one last time before walking away.

"And where are you going, yoi?" Marco asked.

She stopped and spoke calmly, "I am going to get my _special _Suit Case, then I'm going to proceed to sit on your ships figurehead and drink my little heart away." She turned and glared at him, "And if you think you can stop me, I'll show you how _I Earned My Rank._" She snapped a little before walking off.

Mihawk shook his head, "I think she might hold a grudge against you for telling her she couldn't drink." He smirked.

Thatch busted out laughing, he just couldn't hold it anymore, "Pops, You've got to convince her to stay! She can easily get Marco's panties in a bunch." He laughed.

Sabo and Ace's eye's widened a little at that and Whitebeard noticed, "Why are you two so surprised?" He asked lightly.

The two looked at each other before Sabo sighed, "When, Luffy was younger it was her dream to become a Well Known Pirate. She absolutely hated the Marines." He shook his head.

Ace's hair covered his eye's and he went over what he just got told.

* * *

_Inside Whitebeards Room..._

Luffy sat on the floor and told the other two to sit down. That it was going to be a long story. And she started.

"It happened soon after you two first left." She said calmly. "A government official came. Apparently a Tennrubito was going to be going into Goa Kingdom and needed to make sure the place was a little up to there standards. They had docked at Foosha Village, so they had to walk to the Gray Terminal. When they were going to walk into the forest they had spotted Makino walking into it and decide to follow her. She was heading to see _me_." She said coldly.

Both brothers shivered. Never ever was there sister supposed to be able to speak that coldly about anything, especially not herself. They both cringed inside.

Luffy continued, "When she got to the house she opened it and walked in, like she always does. However, she didn't know she was being followed. Me, being who I am. Noticed their presence before she even opened the door, so I hid behind it. Waiting for the right moment. The second she stepped into the house she was shoved by the official. Once I was positive that no one else was anywhere near the house I jumped out and attacked him. I made sure he was knocked out and proceeded to time him up and send him flying somewhere near the Gray Terminal." She took a shaky breath, "That was a mistake on my part." She said after a minute or so and both boys stiffened.

"The official did what he had to do and left. The next time he came there was more of _them_." Luffy said icy, "They wanted to know who lived in my house. He got suspicious when no one knew who lived there, so he investigated everyone who's ever lived in Foosha Village, and has ever been seen inside it. Meaning, Dadann's Bandits, The people in Gray Terminal, Some of the Nobles, And _Bluejam._" She explained rather camly, but you could still hear some of the covered up pain.

Ace and Sabo both paled white as ghost's, The Bluejam incident wasn't one any of them liked to remember. They decided they were going to sell Luffy once they found out she had a devil fruit. Plus, the crazy lunatic will do anything for money. Anything.

"So, they found out I was alive. None of them knew my full name, but Makino, Dadann, and Woopslap. None of them told them, so they wanted to meet me. They couldn't fight them, so they did indeed lead them to me. We had all made a mutual agreement that should anyone find out about me, we're all to act like we barely knew each other. So, we did that exactly. The official left satisfied. At least that's what I thought." Luffy's eye's darkened.

The boys gulped the really story was starting now.

"The Tennrubito came when the _Buster Call._" She paused and took a shuddering breath, "They started attacking Dawn Island. The Whole Thing!" She yelled lightly. "Everything was burning! I didn't no what to do! Ji-chan said no matter what don't use my powers. I couldn't just sit there and watch as everything burned before my eyes. I mean, I have ICE POWERS, for God's sake. So, I did what most sane people would do, I used my powers and I started freezing the fire, so that it couldn't hurt nobody!" She smiled sadly. "Two long hours of fighting off fire's. Two very long hours of trying to save people I didn't even know." She laughed silently. "When the cannons stopped I took a look around." She shuddered. She looked up at Ace and Sabo with tears threatening to fall, "They we're already dead!" She said softly, "They were either shot throw the head, heart, or pearced with a sword in there chest." She tembled a bit. "Everyone was gone. _Everyone._" She lowered her head.

Sabo and Ace both shook, barely containing there anger.

Luffy bit her lip and lowered her head, "The Tennrubito came off the ship." Her breath hitched, "He said, '_Oh, look what we have here. Monkey D. Dragon's daughter, Monkey D. Luffy. And I didn't know she had a Devil Fruit.'_ He grinned sadistically and the only thought that went through my head was Run, Run Far Away From That Man. I wasn't really paying attention to the fact that 'They' the world government found out about my existence." She stopped talking.

A tick mark appeared on Ace's forehead as he yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN, '_THEY' _FOUND OUT?!" He continued, "HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?!" He yelled very pissed off.

Sabo yelled shocking the anger out of Ace, "ACE, DO YOU WANT THE WHOLE GODDAMN WORLD TO KNOW OUR CONVERSATION?!"

They both calmed down and let Luffy continue, "Dawn Island was completely destroyed by the Buster Call. And Everyone else on the island was killed in the massacre. There was nobody alive standing on the Island, but the Tennrubito and myself."

Ace's skin started turning purple and he yelled, "DAWN ISLAND WAS -" But before he could continue, Luffy kicked him through the giant chair sitting in the room.

"DAMMIT! SABO, HOLD HIM DOWN FOR A FUCKING SECOND. I'LL GO GET HIM SOMETHING!" Luffy yelled and walked out the room. When she walked back in she was downing a bottle of Red Wine and tossed a bottle of Sake to Sabo. "Shove that down him throat and maybe I can finish telling you what happened and why I'm here!" She yelled annoyed.

Sabo opened the bottle and dumped most of it down Ace's throat, who lost his temper immediately. Sabo stopped giving him any and took the last bit for himself. His eye's widened at the taste. 'God, this is good.' He thought.

Luffy straightened, "Better?" She asked.

Ace nodded vigorously, "Better!" He smiled licking his lips. He to had thought that the liquor was awesome.

Luffy closed her eyes and gripped her wrist in a failing attempt to keep them from trembling, "I had turned around to start running, when the Tennrubito grabbed my hair. He thought it was interesting that the Most Wanted Man in the World could have such a _beautiful _daughter." She said spitting the word _beautiful _out like a curse. "So, I was taken to Marinefold. Well, more like dragged into Marinefold. The Tennrubito walked into the building like he owned it, dragging me behind him by my hair. I didn't cry that hurt. I glared at him as if hell would freeze over if I did. I yelled at him to unhand me, and let me go. He just gripped tighter, so I crossed my arms in defiance. Every Marine we passed groveled before them and I spoke my mind about it. Yelling at them that they were all pussy's for bowing down a man that was defiantly weaker than all of them. Hell, he was weaker then me! If it wasn't for the fact that a few days before that a was treated as his play thing I totally would've kicked his ass!" She yelled defiantly.

Both brothers smiled a bit, 'same old Luffy' They thought. But, immediately regretted letting there guard down when they opened there eyes.

Luffy had sat down on her knee's with her hair covering her face and was trembling uncontrollably. She took yet another shaky breath, "He walked into the Fleet Admiral's Room. Inside the room was Fleet Admiral Sengoku, Admiral Aokiji, Admiral Kizaru," she paused and her eyes started watering, "And Ji-chan." She chocked out.

The whole room seemed to freeze, no that's an understatement, the whole world seemed to freeze to the boys. They were snapped out of it when Luffy continued talking.

"All there eyes widened when they saw Tennrubito. Ji-chans eyes widened more when he saw me, struggling against the Tennrubito. I completely froze when I saw him though. He was shocked out of his mind. But when everything registered in my mind I managed to get my hair out of his grip and kicked him in his gut threw a few walls. I sat right where I was and I glared at him. I glared at him with everything that was in me. Then I yelled at him when I got my thought together. I screamed at him for not being there. I screamed at him for working for the monster's that did that to _our_ home. I made everyone in the room freeze when I told them about that goddamn Buster Call. And how the Asshole used me as a play thing, since _'he didn't have his other ones.' _I yelled that I tried to protect the village for two hours just for everyone to already be dead. I watched as his eyes darkened and tears threatened to fall. I laughed at him cruelly for trying to get _us,_" She stretched her arms out directing that 'us' was us three. "To become Marines and work under those dickheads. Which, got me slapped by the very dickhead that ordered the whole thing. I laughed even more when he called for his 'guards' to capture me and take me to the 'punishment room.' Everyone in the room was amazed when I beat them all singlehandedly without the use of my Devil Fruit or a weapon, just my bare hands. Soon everyone he saw was trying to get me, but Sengoku, the Admirals, and Ji-chan. I finally grabbed a metal pole I found and started using it. Knocking out anyone who came near me. Soon all that was left were those who refused to fight a 'little girl' they said." She laughed sadly. "He finally turned to the occupants who were once in the room, but now outside. Admiral Aokiji was given the task. Thinking that putting a logia user against a paramecia would make a for sure win." She smirked, "Except for the fact that I'm a zoan." She laughed evilly, "He completely froze me, only for it to be completely broken. I had reached out to freeze him when I was shot with a kairoseki bullet in my leg. Causing me to loose my balance a bit, making it easy for one of the lower ranking guys I hit earlier to knock me out." she bit her lip. "When I woke up I was in a dark room that, I later learned was called, 'Government Facility.' When my eye's adjusted to the room, the Tennrubito was sitting across from my and I was hanging naked, chained to the ceiling by my arms with my legs spread apart. He smirked sadistically and with a wave of his hand I was whipped, and cut by sharp objects for three days straight, no food, water, nor sleep. I didn't scream or cry out at all during the whole thing. My face was the only thing giving out emotion." She hugged her knees. "After, the three day mark he had the guy who was whipping me, throw me back into Sengoku's office. Where it was once again filled with the very same people as last time." She laughed lightly hiding her tears, "I was thrown into the room completely naked without having been treated, so most of the wounds were still opened. The Tennrubito walked into the room and sat down, laughing that 'that' was what happened to those who went against him." She laughed a little louder, "I smirked up at him, surprising everyone in the room that I was even able to move, and asked him, '_What whip them until they cry and beg for forgiveness?' _I really laughed at him them coughing up blood in the process, but I did indeed laugh at him, and mocked him that he could not get me to surrender to him. Shocking everyone in the room even further when he ran out the room." She smiled through her tears.

Her brothers could only look at her with pride, there sister was strong. And they were proud of that. Yes, very proud. Pissed at the situation, but proud that there sister stood her ground.

"From there on it's really how you see it, I became his play thing when he left Marijois to come to Marinefold. I was forced to become a Vice-Admiral when I turned 12. And I've been living as a Marine since. When I saw you first bounty posters I got really excited." Her eyes widened in pride, "Then I saw them update the pictures and Ace had Whitebeards Mark and I got really pissed." Her eyes darkened.

The two felt a little guilty for that. Knowing that they had left the island with the promise Of Ace being his own captain. Sabo promised to always stay with him. Which, he did but not under His flag, but under Whitebeards.

Luffy smiled, "But it's okay now. I get why you did it and I don't blame you. You found a place you belong and that's all that matters." She laughed a little.

Ace features darkened a bit when he remembered Luffy's dream, "Luffy did Gramps ever help you?" He asked calmly.

Luffys eye's darkened and she clenched her fists, she shook her head no, and all Hell broke loose.

Ace started throwing things and Sabo was breaking walls. Luffy had started crying when everything she went through and is still going through flashed through her mind. When all of them contained themselves a little bit, they walked out of the very fucked up Captains Quarters.

* * *

_Present time..._

Everyone froze in place time completely stopped on Moby Dick. Whitebeard, Shanks, and Mihawk were all very _PISSED! _It wasn't until the severity of the situation started kicking in did they realize the girl really did have a reason to drink away.

Marco mentally slapped himself. He shouldn't have said anything to the girl.

Luffy stopped walking when she remembered something. She set her giant Suit Case down.

Everyone sweat dropped, 'There's a Giant Suit Case?' They all questioned themselves as they watched Shanks get his hands smacked for trying to open it. They all winced when it happened, the sound of the Slap vibrated off of everything, turning the Yonko's hand red. Now, they all really want to know what's in that Case. Marco especially. He can smell what's in the Case and really wants to go it.

Marco's having a mental breakdown and looks over to see her brothers drooling. Now, he really-really wants to get in that Case.

Luffy laughed, "I haven't introduced myself yet have I?" She asked.

Everyone smiled, they could all tell her mood was better.

Whitebeard nodded and smiled at the girl in front of him, "No, dear you haven't." He said chuckling to himself.

Luffy's eye's widened and she bowed lightly, showing her respects to the strongest man in the world, She stood up straight and face him, "I'm Monkey D. Lukya, you can call me Luffy." She laughed.

Whitebeard nodded, "You can call me Pops." He laughed.

Her eyes widened a little and she laughed, loudly, "Giant Ossan, is funny!" She laughed.

Marco grumbled a little at the nickname and couldn't help himself no more. "Nee, Luffy? What's in the Giant case, yoi?" He asked.

She grinned and said, "Work." Surprising everyone on the deck except Shanks and Mihawk. Then her eye's widened, "SHIT!" She yelled out startling everyone around her. "Red-Hair." She said darkly. "Where are the bottle's we drank last night?" She asked.

Shanks stood up and put his hands up. He shook his head, "I don't know!" He cried out, making everyone sweat drop.

Luffy looked at him darkly before yelling at him, "Go. Get. Them!"

Shanks ran crying, "BENNY!"

Everyone laughed at the pitiful sight, but the pissed off Luffy.

She sighed, "If anyone needs me I'll be on the figurehead." She called out dragging her Suit Case to the figurehead. She sat down and opened a bottle of Red Wine and gulped it down as fast as she could before setting it off to the side of the Suit Case and opening another.

* * *

_20 Minutes Later..._

Marco and Shanks; who are carrying empty bottles, walked up to the figurehead to see Luffy setting a bottle down to grab a new one. They both froze when the saw Hawkeyes sitting next to her drinking a bottle of Red Wine. They both hid behind a wall close to the figurehead, so they could hear what there talking about.

"You never told me why the Hell you've got those bands on." Hawkeye said.

Now Marco and Shanks were confused. They both looked at each other and shrugged there shoulders. They heard Luffy sigh.

"In order to leave the base without someone of my rank or higher, they make me wear them." Luffy shook her head.

"Why is that?" Hawkeye asked.

"Because every time I leave without them I make a break for it." Luffy asked. "So, they made these." She held her wrist up.

Both men froze and choked a little. 'What good does Jewelry do?' They asked themselves.

"They still make it with the same material?" Hawkeye's asked.

Luffy shook her head, "No, they make it with a stronger Kairoseki." She said lightly.

The two's eyes widened. 'Kairoseki? Wait, that means she's got a Devil Fruit Power?' Marco thought to himself.

Mihawk grumbled, "So, why'd you stop showing up when I came? You know very well I was working on a way to get you out of there!" He complained loudly.

The air on the figurehead dropped 10 degrees.

"Because, _Hawky-Chan, _One of the Government Officials caught whiff of what we were planning!" She yelled as she glared at Hawkeye.

Hawkeye hitched a breath. Them finding out was bad, he knew it was bad.

She sighed and shook her head, "Every time a Shichibukai meeting was called a Tennrubito would come." She said quietly.

The two gasped as they watched Hawkeyes eye's widened.

"I would get locked in _that _room having god knows what done to me." She took a shaky breath. "Asshole's thought it was funny to drag me out by my wrists, so I could watch you leave." She stared up at Mihawk with glassy eyes. "The day I turned 12, they forced me to be a Vice-Admiral and I swear to god it was one of the happiest days of my life." She said laughing.

The three could only stare at her.

Mihawk out of shock, because he knew she wouldn't be happy wearing that damn jacket.

And the other two because the laugh sounded so, Broken.

She looked at Hawkeyes and laughed more, "Don't get me wrong. I was pissed they put the damn coat on me! I was laughing, because the damn idiot that put it on my was a Tennrubito! You should have seen there faces!" She laughed, "The second he put it on he was frozen solid. Tipped him over and damn bastard shattered like glass! All the shit he put me through and he breaks as easy as glass!" She sighed. "Got the beating of my life then. I still didn't care though. One of those useless bastards disappeared and that was all that mattered to me." She muttered under her breath, "Damn, assholes."

Shanks decided it was time to make there presence known. He immediately regretted it. Before he could even say 'hi' Luffy was behind him with a knife to his neck.

"How much of that did you hear?" She asked coldly and deadly. One wrong answer and he's dead. He sighed when he watched her fall unconscious because Hawkeye hit the back of her neck.

"Dumbass." Was all he said as he went to sit down setting Luffy's head on his lap.

Shanks sat next to him and Marco sat next to Shanks. They sat the empty bottles down and Marco peered over Shanks to look at the contents inside the Suit Case. His eyes widened when he realized it was nothing but alcohol. He frowned a bit, it doesn't matter who goes through what, no one should ever drink that much liquor.

Shanks and Mihawk snickered when they saw Marco's face.

"What?!" Marco snapped.

They both shook there head. Mihawk calmed himself and looked at Marco.

"You think all of this, is just for her to get drunk?" Mihawk asked.

Marco nodded confused. 'Isn't that what Alcohol's for?' He questioned himself.

Hawkeyes shook his head, "She said she was working didn't she?" He asked.

Marco nodded again and his eyes widened, he looked back at the Suit Case and noticed that none of the bottles were fully empty but one the others only had a little missing. He cocked his head a little in a sign of confusion.

Hawkeye's sighed, "She made them." He gestured to all the Liquors and Wines. "These are just the prototypes. She's tasting these and is figuring out how to make them better. Me and Shanks were used as Guiney Pigs last night and he," He gestured to Shanks, "Didn't even know it."

Shank's eyes widened at that. "What? When did that happen? She didn't ask questions or anything!" He yelled.

Hawkeyes shook his head, "She doesn't need to. She reads your facial expression while you drink or eat." He explained.

"Eat?" Marco asked.

"Rice Crackers. The one she threw at Shanks earlier and the ones she was eating on the railing were all created by her." Mihawk said.

"So, a fifteen year-old Vice-Admiral, Is what all Pirates on any ship want on there crew?" Marco asked.

Mihawks eyes darkened but he nodded. Luffy shot up and hit Hawkeyes upside his head.

"Ass! I was only trying to see how much they heard!" She yelled at him.

Hawkeye sighed. "Get over it, what's said is done."

Luffy grumbled something about, "Grouchy Hawky-chan." Before she started going back to drinking. She tossed on of the open bottles of Rum and watched him drink it.

Shanks took a sip and realized he was being used, "Dammit, Luffy!" He yelled.

Luffy laughed, "So, Hawky-Chan, finally told you I take it?" She asked.

Shanks nodded and said, "Be glad this shit is so good or you'd be dead."

She laughed at that with a dangerous glint in her eye, "Oh really?" She asked.

Shanks nodded and got a Rice Cracker in his mouth. His eyes widened and he ate it. "Shit, how many different types of things do you have? That Cracker was better than all the rest of the ones I ate last night!" He yelled.

She smirked, "You've only tried my prototypes. You haven't even gotten close to my actual line. These, "She gazed her arm over the bottles. "Are all experiments." She grinned.

Shanks turned to Mihawk who just nodded.

"The stuff we were talking about last night wasn't any of this stuff. It's much better." She laughed.

Shanks eye's widened in disbelief.

Marco tilted his head, "How good could this stuff be?" He asked and was stared at unbelievably by the three.

Luffy tilted her head as she started packing away all the bottles. When she was done she asked, "Sake, Rum, Red Wine, White Wine, Which do you like?" She asked.

Marco replied, "Sake."

She nodded and handed him an open bottle, "I gave Ace that, to shut him up earlier."

Marco's eye twitched in disbelief as he started drinking the bottle his eyes softened, "Shit~" He sung.

The three laughed. She took the bottle away from him, set it in the Suit Case and zipped the Suit Case. She then proceeded to stick the Suit Case in her pocket and Marco's eye's widened in disbelief as he watched it disappear. She then pulled out another giant Suit Case that was reddish-black, matching the color of her shirt.

"These~" She sung, "Are my actual line~" As she unzipped the case it was like Heaven was singing.

Shanks and Marco's eyes widened.

Hawkeye and Luffy just smirked.

She grabbed out four very nice looking cups and filled them with everyone's respective drink. Red Wine for Mihawk and Herself. Rum for Shanks. And Sake for Marco. She took out a small bag of rice crackers and set them in the middle.

Everyone grabbed there cup and started drinking. The second Marco and Shanks felt the liquid touch there lips they thought they might have died and been reborn again. And Marco being a Pheonix thought it might have really happened. They gulped it down before anyone could tell them to stop and watched Mihawk and Lukya drink there's slowly. They both grumbled and reached for a rice cracker. Plopping them in there mouths they cried tears of joy.

Mihawk and Lukya just laughed at them when Luffy started wincing in pain no one noticed, but Hawkeye. And that was only because he watched her grip her wrist. She packed up everything faster than anyone could complain and she was gone. The two grumbled about a party pooper when they felt Mihawk glare at them and froze.

"Marco, how long does it take for you to get restless from not using your Devil Fruit Power?" Mihawk asked.

Marco was stumped, 'Didn't expect that' He thought to himself. "About Two days tops." Marco replied.

"How long until it starts hurting?" He asked.

Marco tilted his head, "About a month, why yoi?" He asked.

Hawkeyes eyes widened at that, "Shanks how long has it been since she was on your ship?" He asked.

"A little longer than you. By like a few hours." Shanks replied.

Hawkeye nodded. He mumbled under his breath, "So, it's been about a month?" He cursed, "FUCK!" He yelled.

Surprising the hell out of the two people who know him for being calm and collected, when there eyes widened.

"Shit..." Shanks said hesitantly, "That thing about Kairoseki wasn't a lie was it?" He asked.

Mihawk nodded, "Her wrist bands and all her earings are made up of Kairoseki." He confirmed.

Marco tilted his head, "But, that only apply's if she's a Mythical Zoan, like myself, yoi." Marco replied.

Mihawk facepalmed, "She is."

Both there eyes widened again.

"Holy Shit. That means here soon she's going to be very irritable, very annoying, and/or like she's very bored." Marco exclaimed.

Mihawk shook his head, "No, its much worse. She's all over the place, can't sit anywhere for very long. Always moving. Unless she's creating, testing, and/or tweaking her alcohols and rice crackers. If she's doing that. Leave her the _Hell Alone!_" Hawkeyes warned.

"But, Can't you just cut the Kairoseki off?" Shanks asked.

Hawkeye shook his head and sighed, "If I could cut that god forsaken shit off her arms." He looked at Marco, "You're diamond friend would already be split in a thousand piece's."

They both tilted there heads to the side.

Hawkeye sighed again, "It's made out of diamonds and kairoseki. All of it!" He yelled at the two retards he's talking to.

They all cursed to themselves. '_SHIT!'_

* * *

**AN:**

**Well, that was a pretty spectacular chapter! Have fun reading the next when it's completed.**

**Inside this chapter someone fights Lukya when she first arrived at Marinefold. He's also inside the Office Both before and after she get 'Punished.'**

_**BRAIN TEASE: Who is it?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**One Piece Does Not Belong To Me... If only though...**

* * *

**AN:**

_**BRAIN TEASE: Who is it? **_**Answer: _Admiral Aokiji..._**

_Garp will be in this chapter... Also, I mentioned before that if a Devil Fruit user is exposed to Kairoseki for to long than it's like there High and can't have there Fix. But, its not just the Kairoseki's fault. Because their; Devil Fruit Users, can't use their Devil Fruit they get restless. Which hurts there body. So, if they can't use there Devil Fruit and it starts to hurt (depends on situation, in Lukya's case, it's Kairoseki.) they try to do different things to take their mind off things._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

_**End Of Chapter 3:**_

_"Holy Shit. That means here soon she's going to be very irritable, very annoying, and/or like she's very bored." Marco exclaimed._

_Mihawk shook his head, "No, its much worse. She's all over the place, can't sit anywhere for very long. Always moving. Unless she's creating, testing, and/or tweaking her alcohols and rice crackers. If she's doing that. Leave her the **Hell Alone!**" Hawkeyes warned._

_"But, Can't you just cut the Kairoseki off?" Shanks asked._

_Hawkeye shook his head and sighed, "If I could cut that god forsaken shit off her arms." He looked at Marco, "You're diamond friend would already be split in a thousand piece's."_

_They both tilted there heads to the side._

_Hawkeye sighed again, "It's made out of diamonds and kairoseki. All of it!" He yelled at the two retards he's talking to._

_They all cursed to themselves. **'SHIT!'**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Explanations...**_

_A Few Days Later On Moby Dick..._

_Shanks and his Crew left after discussing everything he needed to with Whitebeard and getting the name and recommendation from Lukya for her Alcohol and Crackers. Lukya became very restless. VERY!_

Lukya was currently listening to one of Whitebeards story's from his adventures. She still hasn't stopped bouncing on his leg. This is the third time she's climbed up onto his lap and asked for his story's. Once, he'd finish she'd be gone. Then a few hours later she'd be back asking for more. And Whitebeard is starting to get very suspicious of the situation involving a very restless Vice-Admiral.

Marco's just glad Mihawk decided to stay until they figure out how they can remove the Kairoseki. Once that happens the whole situation will be better. Right now there only option to remove it is send her back to Marinefold, but that will just end in trouble. Especially since they both learned she's was past her time limit.

Whitebeard finished his story and just like all the other times she jumped off and headed somewhere else. Whitebeard sighed as he watched her leave.

"Marco." He called darkly. Marco paled a bit, he knew this was going to happen he just didn't want it to happen, so soon. He stepped up anyway. "Explain, that." He pointed to Luffy, who was currently sparing with about 9 different people. With her hands tied behind her back and a blindfold on, scary thing was, she was winning. Truly they are some of the weaker members, but they are definitely not weak.

Marco shook his head and sighed, "It's her 'Jewelry.' Yoi." He answered quietly, "It's Kairoseki, and she's had it on for more than a month. Making her Devil Fruit extremely restless." He replied, so only Whitebeard could hear.

Whitebeards eyes widened a bit at that, "What kind?" He asked calmly.

Marco shrugged his shoulders, "No idea, yoi. Only that its a Mythical Zoan. Mihawk said it has Ice Property's but he's never seen her transform into it, yoi."

Whitebeard gritted his teeth, "Forced into the Marines?" He asked silently but deadly.

Marco gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He nodded. They were snapped out of there anger when Lukya ran up to them.

They both smiled.

"Nee, Giant Ossan?" She asked while tilting her head.

"What is it, Sweet?" Whitebeard asked smiling.

"Can I sit next to you, so I can get some work done without being bothered?" She asked innocently.

Marco's eyes sparkled and his mouth watered a little. Whitebeard noticed and laughed. "Sure, go right on ahead." He laughed.

Lukya looked at Marco and smiled, "You, want to help?" She asked smirking.

Marco rolled his eyes and smiled, nodding his head.

"GRAHAHAHA!" Whitebeard laughed. 'Little girls got my first mate, wrapped around her finger.' He smiled.

Luffy sat down with Marco in front of her. She pulled her Giant Suit Case out and unzipped it. Removing all the empty bottles and Marco grumbled. "That's not the Good, _good _ones!" He pouted.

"Little girl, where'd you get a Dimension Bag, from?" Whitebeard asked.

Lukya shook her head, "Don't remember, but I know I got it at this one Island really cheap. Got a few of them actually. Most of them aren't even being used." She replied.

"And all that's Alcohol?" He asked.

She looked at like he was stupid, "And Rice Crackers!" She yelled. Then she smiled, "Created them myself." She said proudly.

He pointed at her and asked, "You?"

She nodded and, so did Marco.

"And you knew?" He looked at Marco.

Marco nodded again, "Found out a few days ago. The reason she was on the Figurehead." He explained.

Whitebeards eye's widened and he drooled a bit, "Is it any good?" He asked.

Marco's eyes smiled and he thought of the glass he had a few days ago and drooled. He nodded vigorously.

Whitebeard looked at Lukya, "I want some." He said.

Lukya's eyes widened and she smirked, "Not yet. I've got one I absolutely know you'll like." She sighed, "But, it's not ready yet. You like Sake, right?" She asked.

Whitebeard nodded.

"Good. By Later Tonight or early tomorrow, I'll have given you the best tasting Sake, you've ever tried before." She laughed proudly.

Whitebeards eyes glistened.

Luffy pulled out a few unopened bottles of sake and opened them. She took out 2 cups for each one. Filling two cups with one type of Liquor and moving on. She grabbed a pen and a notepad. And motioned for Marco to start. They both grabbed a glass and started drinking. Lukya took notes after each one and Marco's eyes keep widening as he continued.

When they were done with the cups Marco asked, "How the Hell did each one of those taste different, and each one taste just as good or better than the last?" He asked.

She glared at him and he gulped, "I don't reveal my secrets." She said smirking and Marco almost gagged.

He pointed to her and said, "You. Are. Evil."

She laughed. "I know." She paused. "Do you mind drinking other Alcohols or do you only like Sake?" She asked.

Marco tilted his head, "I drink anything, yoi. However, I like Sake the best." He said disappointedly.

She sighed and shook her head, "That's perfectly fine. My Rum is caught up thanks to Shanks, my Crackers are caught up thanks to Benn and Lucky, and my Red Wine is caught up thanks to Hawky-Chan, and myself." She informed. "All I need now is my White Wine, and I'm pretty sure you're head chef with the funky hairdo can help me." She laughed.

Marco coughed, "Thatch? Red head with a really weird hairstyle?" He asked.

Lukya nodded, "He's the head chef, right?" She asked.

He nodded, "How'd you know that?" He asked slightly confused by her intelligence.

She looked at him stupid, "The way he smells. And because of how he treat's his hands. There well taken care of if you look at them." She explained.

Marcos eyes opened surprised, "When did you figure that out?" He asked.

"When I scanned the Crew when I first got here. I could tell I was going to be here for awhile and I needed to get some work done. So, I scanned to figure out who's who and who likes what the most. The only one I wasn't for sure about was you. Didn't give anything away. Couldn't tell at all." She explained surprised.

"Is that a good thing? That you couldn't read me?" He asked.

She looked at him and Shrugged, "If we're playing cards, yes. If you want specially made Liquor, no." She said. as her eyes clouded over.

Marco and Whitebeard both stared at her. 'What's going on?' They asked themselves.

Lukya pocketed her notepad and started cleaning up the bottles and everything else. She stood up and smiled. "I'm going to get to making your Sake, now that I'm done testing. Do you have any old gourds?" She asked.

Marco nodded, "Thatch should have a few." He paused, "You wouldn't mind if I watched would you?" He asked.

Luffy beamed, "Nope!" She laughed.

The to nodded to Whitebeard and disappeared into the Gallery.

Whitebeards face darkened, "Come out, _Brat._" He said annoyed.

Sabo walked out from behind the chair and laughed, "Caught?" He asked.

Whitebeard looked at Sabo and Sighed, "You know, if the two were paying attention and not downing Sake, they would have noticed you." He warned.

Sabo laughed, "But, they didn't, so No harm done. Right?" He asked innocently.

Whitebeard laughed a little, "Grahahaha, cheeky brat." he calmed himself, "Now, son, why were you ease dropping on your sister?" He asked.

Sabo's face turned serious and he asked, "My sisters' acting weird?" He tilted his head to the side confused, "It's hard to explain, but something's different. Off from the first few days she was here. Now, she almost hyper, but very restless. I don't really know how to explain it, but I know she's still hiding something from us." He explained, "Pops, is there something wrong with me or have you noticed to?" He asked.

Whitebeards eyes softened and he chuckled, "Grahahaha, no worry's son. Your not to weird."

Sabo laughed. Then stopped and glared at Whitebeard, "Hey!" He pouted.

"Don't worry, Marco, Myself, and Hawkeyes are keeping an eye on her." Whitebeard reassured.

Sabo was stumped, "Speaking of Hawkeye's, where is he?" Sabo asked.

Whitebeard pointed up and Sabo followed his finger. Laying on the top of the Crows Nest was none other than Dracule Mihawk, the greatest swordsman.

They both laughed, that is hilarious.

* * *

_Back Inside The Kitchen With Lukya, Marco, and Thatch..._

Lukya was in the middle of making the Sake for Whitebeard. Everything is already being boiled together, now all she's doing is waiting for it to be done. Which, is the longest part in this process. She also has to make sure it stays clear and doesn't harden together. Meaning she has to stay in the same proximity as the Sake. She was glad Thatch was here, maybe he could get her White Wine tasted.

Lukya smirked and took out her Giant Suit Case again. (going to call it Case1)

Marco smirked and Thatch's eyes widened in surprise.

Thatch took a breath, "Okay, I'm pretty sure I've seen that Suit Case before, and I'm also pretty sure that you had nothing behind you. So, I'll ask. Where in gods fuck did you pull that out from?" He asked with his eyebrow cocked.

"My pocket." She replied without any hesitation.

Thatch went to open his mouth, when Marco interrupted.

He shook his head, "She's telling the truth." He said, "Do you remember those special bags, Pops, wanted us to look for?" Marco asked.

Thatch's eye twitched, "The ones that by putting them in your pocket it becomes a new dimension?" He wondered.

Marco nodded, "Luffy, has a few of them, on her."

Thatch asked, "How many?"

"Three, one for my clothes, one for my liquor and crackers, and one for my variety of weapons." She replied.

They both stared at her in shock. 'Why so many? That's three different dimensions!' They thought.

Luffy unzipped her suit case. And took out all the White Wine bottles. "Thatch, you like White Wine, Right?" She asked.

Thatch nodded, "How'd you know?" He asked.

Luffy just smirked and set out Three cups for each bottle she took out. After pouring she opened her notepad and they began.

Thatch blushed when he drank his Wine and Luffy busted out laughing.

"You make a better face then when I'm using Sengoku!" She laughed.

"Used?" He asked.

Luffy nodded, "These are my prototypes. I get people who absolutely love the stuff to try it, so I can figure out how to make it better." She explained.

Thatch chocked, "Better?!" He yelled, "YOU, can make THIS" He held up his cup, "BETTER?!" He asked.

Luffy nodded, "Right, _Marco~_" She sung.

Marco nodded and drooled a bit. Thatch's eyes widened into an impossible amount. He absolutely didn't believe it.

Then he tried all of them and started to believe it. 'This girl is a genius!' He thought.

Luffy's head shot up and she turned the stove off. She grabbed the handles of the pot and dumped the Sake into the Gourd so it could be refrigerated after she added the final touches to it. On the top of the Gourd is a strainer with a whole bunch of different fruits, oranges, strawberry's, blueberry's, raspberry's, and green apples. All of the fruit is peeled, so by pouring the hot Sake over it, it get some of the fruit's juices. Making a fruity Sake.

Luffy had Marco take the Strainer off while she sat the pot down. She had Thatch carry the Gourd to the fridge and she cut up the fruits into smaller pieces. Making them a little snack.

"Wha'cha doin'?" Thatch asked as he watched Luffy cut the fruits into little pieces and set them on a tray. She grabbed a deck of cards out her pocket.

"Lets play a game~" She sung. "The winner gets a fruit slice, and the loser get none~"

They all grinned and the game began. Marco one the first time and when he put a fruit piece in his mouth they could have sworn they heard him moan. Thatch was next and he really did moan. Then Lukya, and she just ate it, smiling.

"How can you not moan and I did?" Thatch asked.

Lukya smirked, "Because you haven't grown up yet" She pinched his cheeks, "Little cook."

Marco laughed. Thatch pouted, "What'd you mean by that?" He asked with his cheeks a little red.

"You soak cuts up pieces of Green Apples in my _Real _Line of Alcohol beverages and freeze them over night." She smirked, "You'll think Heaven granted you access to the Gate to Heaven."

All there eye's all glistened in anticipation.

"To bad I'm not going to do that anytime soon. I've got a bit more to worry about than an Alcoholic treat." Her eye's darkened and she disappeared leaving Marco and Thatch alone. They heard a crash on deck and went outside. What they saw, surprised them all.

* * *

_A Few Minutes Ago On The Deck..._

Mihawk had come down from the from the Crow Nest.

"Whitebeard, there's a Marine Ship coming from the North." Mihawk sighed, "It seems to be Garp." He clenched his teeth.

Whitebeards eye's darkened, "_Everyone not a commander or Vice-Commander, below deck, now! DO NOT ENTER THE GALLERY AT ALL!_" He ordered. "All commanders and Vice-Commanders not in the Gallery on deck. The only ones who should not be here are Marco and Thatch." He declared.

Vista stepped up, "Where are Marco and Thatch, Pops?" He asked politely.

Whitebeards eyes lightened, but at the same time darkened at the question, "There in the Gallery helping, Lukya with something." He replied gently to one of his many sons.

Ace and Sabo rushed onto the deck. They were both in Ace's room planning a prank to use on Marco. "What's happening?" Ace asked panicking.

"Are we under attack?" Sabo asked calmly after elbowing Ace.

Whitebeard shook his head, "No, Garp is here." He informed the two boys.

The floor Ace was standing on was burnt to a crisp the second Garp was mentioned.

Sabo was slowly disappearing with an evil grin on his face.

Whitebeard held his hand up, "Calm down, you two. You can do whatever the hell you want to him after he's on the ship."

Both completely stopped and sat down crisscross, pouting.

Garp stepped onto the ship.

Whitebeard, Ace, and Sabo all glared at him. They were all Pissed to the Extreme!

Garp stepped away from the railing a bit and began, "I'm here for my Granddaughter, Luk-"

Before he could finish. ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE!

Ace and Sabo disappeared. They all looked towards Garp knowing that where they were going to go. The sight before them however as not expected.

Garp's face was in the deck and his body was being stepped on. Sabo had his bow-staff out and Ace had out his dagger, but both of them were stopped. The continued looking.

Lukya was standing with her right foot on Garps back, bow-staff in her left hand blocking Sabo, and a dagger in her right hand blocking Ace. All there eyes widened.

Only Mihawk and Whitebeard saw the whole thing to completely understand what was happening before them.

Garp had started saying Lukya's name when everything went haywire, but it really started when he said Granddaughter. Ace and Sabo had begun moving then. Lukya had rushed out of the Gallery just in time really. Otherwise, Garp would be skewered and hung to roast.

Lukya had kicked Garp in the back, and stood on so he wouldn't move. Sabo went to attack Garps left ribcage with his bow-staff and Ace went to attack Garps right shoulder. Luffy blocked them both pulling out both weapons before either could register what she was doing.

All in the span of 2 seconds.

* * *

_Present..._

Thatch and Marco rushed outside and were completely mind fucked. Lukya; who was in the Gallery just a few moments ago, was in the middle of all the action out on deck. There jaws dropped.

Luffy glared at Ace and Sabo before she started, twisting her bow-staff she managed to get enough room to kick Sabo in his gut sending him flying back where he originally was. With a flick of her right wrist she unhanded Ace of his dagger and kicked back towards Sabo. Before either one of them could move they had a throwing knife stuck right in front of there crotches. Meaning one mistake while aiming and they would have lost a very important part that makes them a man.

All they males visibly paled whiter than ghosts and watched Ace and Sabo pass out.

Lukya sighed and picked her Grandfather up by the back collar of his shirt making him sit down. She walked in front of him and held her wrists out.

"Key~" She sung. With an innocent smile on her face.

Garp shook his head no, and paled when he saw her frown.

She kicked him in the gut sending flying back towards where Sabo and Ace where laying. "ASS!" She yelled pissed off.

Garp sat back up and watched his Granddaughter sit down Indian style. "SHIT!" She yelled digging into her pocket pulling out a bottle of Red Wine and drinking it.

Garp watched her gulp the bottle down and slam it onto the deck. "Luff-" He tried.

Luffy throw a throwing knife in the same area as her brothers as she opened another bottle and started drinking it.

"DO. NOT. _FUCKING_. LUFFY. ME!" She yelled. Her eye twitched when she paused and her lip trembled a little.

Only Garp, Whitebeard, Mihawk, and Marco noticed though. "Shit!" She cried out as she gripped her wrist.

Everyone watched as her shoulder trembled. The one's who saw her eye twitch glared at Garp darkly.

"Dammit, Luffy!" He yelled at her, "Why the _Hell _didn't you go back already?!" Garp yelled glaring at the girl.

Her gaze darkened and she disappeared, reappearing behind Garp, so fast Mihawk and Whitebeard had trouble keeping up. She stomped his head into the deck, so hard it dented.

"Sengoku, told me to stay away from the Base for a little while if the confrontation happened." She said calmly, "Since, _I_ was sent and the confrontation happened. Some would have thought it was _me_ who allowed it." She said coldly, "I don't know about you, but I sure as hell know that every time a Yonko confrontation happens," She paused, "One of those _Damn _Nobles come." She said darkly.

Garps eyes widened, he gritted his teeth.

Upon seeing that, Mihawks glare died down a bit. Not completely, but a little.

Garp could hear Luffy grit her teeth and could feel her foot tremble on his head. He clenched his eyes together, knowing that she was starting to feel immense pain if she couldn't hid her trembling.

"Lukya." Garp said, quietly, "You need to leave here soon, if you want to continue living." He said so, only she could hear.

Luffy bit her lip and turned her head, "I already knew that." She whispered. She sat on his back and brought out a box of her Rice Crackers and started eating them.

The two continued there silent conversation and the only one who could hear are those who have super sharp hearing; Whitebeard, Mihawk, Marco, and Thatch.

"Sorry." Garp whispered, through clenched teeth.

"Ji-Chan, you know I really didn't want to go back this time." She said smiling sadly.

Garps gut turned. "I know." He whispered softly.

"You know, I've reached that age limit for them." She said softly.

Garps heart almost stopped, "I know." He whispered even softer.

Her body shook. Her head hung, "Them dirty bastards are going to _do _me!" She yelled so only he could hear.

Garp shook and clenched his fists, "I already know." He whispered full of anger.

Lukya's eyes shot opened and she looked at Garp. "You already knew?" She asked quietly.

Garp nodded hesitantly.

Whitebeard blasted a wave of Haki, knocking out everyone except; Mihawk, Marco, Thatch, Garp, and Luffy. Even the Marines on the next ship.

Mihawk gripped his sword cracking the floor boards underneath of him.

Thatch had to sit on the floor and slide his swords away from himself, or he'd kill Garp.

Marco Sat next to Thatch clapping a Kairoseki handcuff onto himself and attaching it to Thatch, or he'd also kill Garp.

Luffy, she froze. She went unblinking for a few seconds and she laughed. Laughed very broken.

They all cringed listening.

Luffy hung her head back and gripped it, "You knew?" She asked calmly, but louder than before, laughing a little still. "You knew." She stopped laughing. They could all hear her grit her teeth. "You fucking knew, and you didn't bring the Damn KEYS!" She yelled. She kicked Garp back to the Marine ship. She swayed a bit walking to the Gallery. She walked out with Whitebeards Gourd.

She smiled, "I made this for you with Thatch and Marco's help!" She said happily handing the Gourd to a very confused Whitebeard. She turned away and walked toward the figurehead, "I've got a date with the Moby Dick figurehead tonight, and would appreciate it if no one bothered me for a few hours." She smiled.

Whitebeard nodded and she continued walking to the figurehead, so she could get really drunk. Whitebeard opened the gourd and started drinking the Sake his soon-to-be daughter made for him. He put it to his lips he took a little gulp and his eyes widened in delight meant. He closed his gourd and set it down he gripped his throne chair completely crushing it.

His eye's darkened as he asked, "How the hell can a girl who can make Alcohol that good, have a past as troubling as her's seems?" He asked lightly.

Mihawk chuckled a bit, "I've got no idea." He looked up at Whitebeard, "I don't know about you, but I know I'm getting her out of this mess." He said daring Whitebeard to tell him he's crazy.

Whitebeard nodded, "Thatch and Marco can help." He agreed.

Thatch and Marco's eyes widened a bit, they both laughed.

"Count me in to." A voice said.

They all turned to the voice.

Benn Beckmann stood on the top of the Gallery's roof.

"Brat, when the hell did you get here?" Whitebeards voice boomed across the deck.

Benn tilted his head, "What're you talking about? I've never left." He replied. "Luffy knew that. She's been sitting on the Roof with me. She had me be her Rice Cracker genie pig, and I accepted. Damn things are good." He laughed.

"Then how the hell didn't we notice you?" Marco asked.

"Damn brat, you hid your 'Presence' didn't you?" Whitebeard asked.

Benn nodded.

Thatch laughed, "We've got the whole team together!" He laughed.

They all cocked there eyebrow, "What?" They all asked.

"Idiots!" Thatch yelled, "All of us, helped by being her Genie Pigs for her delicious creations!" He cried out with a little drool. "Marco-Sake, Benn-Crackers, Hawkeyes-Red Wine, and Myself-White Wine. The only one we're missing is Shanks but we can do without him." He laughed.

Now, they all were laughing. They didn't even notice that everyone was waking up and that the Marine Ship already left.

* * *

_A Few Hours Later..._

The team decided to check on Lukya. God knows what she was doing right no on the figurehead, so Marco, Thatch, and Benn, followed Mihawk onto the figurehead where they saw a rolling Luffy.

Mihawk put his hand up telling them to walk slowly and Marco didn't need to be told twice. He saw her hold a knife at the throat of Shanks, just for sneaking up on her.

Hawkeye's walked forward, so that he could make his presence known first, which would make the situation a bit more reliable.

Luffy stopped rolling when she heard a creak in the floorboards. "Hawky-Chan~" She sung and started rolling again.

Hawkeyes sighed, "Lukya, your drunk." He stated.

The other three stared wide-eyed at the fifteen year-old. 'You mean to tell me the whole time she's been drinking, she hasn't gotten drunk yet?' Thatch thought.

"Liar~" She sung again before she squinted her eyes and gripped her head.

"No, I'm not. Now, stop rolling. Your making me dizzy just watching you." He complained.

"Hai~" She sung again grabbing one of the half drunk bottles beside her. She started to drink it as Hawkeye sat down. She climbed beside him and laid her head on his lap.

"Lukya, what are you doing?" He asked looking at the fifteen year-old was using his lap as a pillow.

"I'm laying down~" She sung, "Said no rolling, this is the best I can do~"

Mihawk sighed, then he tensed when he felt her tremble, "Luk-"

"Shhh~" She sung. "It's nothing to get worked up about~" She paused taking a sip, "Kairoseki jewelry is finally doing its job~" She sung.

There hearts almost stopped.

Mihawk being the calmest of them all asked, "Really? What is it's job?" He asked.

"Idiot~" She continued singing, "Its to make sure I go back to the Base, or I feel immense pain~" She sung as if nothing was wrong.

Hawkeyes eyes widened, "Then why did-"

She sighed, "Hawky-Chan, doesn't pay much attention does he?" She asked, "Why would I return back to that shit hole on my own, if I have everything I have here?" She asked. "I got to see my brothers, for the first time since everything started. I got to meet their family." She smiled, "There very energetic family. I got to catch up on months of overdue recipes." She laughed a little, "I got to add another Sake to my main line thanks to Marco."

Marco smiled to hear that.

"I got to see a facial blush from Thatch when he drank one of my White Wine prototypes." She laughed.

Thatch blushed, again.

"Sengoku makes some pretty funny faces when he drinks the stuff to, but never once has he ever blushed. I learned from Lucky Roo that the face Benn made when he ate one of my Rice Crackers is what he calls, 'Absolute Bliss.' And I'm almost positive that if I let him try one of my Line Crackers he'll blush to." She smiled.

Benn froze. 'Damn you Lucky!' He cursed to himself.

"I could watch Sabo and Ace all day long and make sure they weren't just a fragment of my imagination." She smiled.

They all frowned.

"I can tell Makino up in heaven that they are okay and that she doesn't have to worry anymore." She said sadly.

There frowns deepened.

"I can fulfill my promise to Mayor Woopslap and Dadann, that I did find a family even if it's temporarily. Even if it hurts me to stay with them." She laughed sadly.

There eyebrows furrowed.

"Do you want to know why?" She asked softly.

Hawkeye froze for a second. He nodded, "Hmm." He replied for her to continue.

She said softly, "Because it hurt to watch my village burn. It hurt to try and protect something and fail before I even started."

Hawkeyes eyes widened to that, "What?" He asked gently.

"_Buster Call._" She said darkly.

They all hitched a breath.

"The whole island; the village, the place where the nobles lived, the place where the homeless lived, the place a special group of bandits lived, even my house. I didn't live in the Village. I was secluded away from it because my fathers the most wanted man in the world. I lived in a small house in a opening in the Giant Forest. My brothers lived away from the Village to. They both lived with a group of bandits called the Dadann family. They were good people, couldn't express there emotions for the life of them, but still good people. I had only known two people from the village. Makino, a barmaid, at a PartyBar. And Woopslap, the mayor of the village." She explained.

Hawkeyes nodded.

"I was inside my house when it had all started. The attacks I mean. I rushed towards the Village where I heard the first explosion at. I had got there and most everything was on fire. My devil fruit grants me Ice based powers and a few others, but at the time that was all I needed, so I started to freeze the fires. Trying to take away as much damage as possible. I did it for two hours, I waited for the explosions to stop before I stopped. I was so happy. I had protected something! It made me feel nice to have done something useful for once. But-"

They all gulped.

"When I looked around" Her shoulders shook, "Everyone was already gone. Everyone in the Village was already dead. They had already been killed. Not by explosions, oh no, they were cut and shot down by Marines before the Buster Call had even started." She had said.

They all stared wide eyed at the girl.

"The rest of the Island was completely covered in black smoke. The trees were caught on fire, the bandits house was burnt to the ground. The club house Pirate Ship my brothers and I built along with the flag we hung burned to the ground last. Screams and Cries for help were yelled out by everyone still alive. When the fire was gone all that was left standing was the Village of Houses. It wasn't a village anymore. It was just house's." She explained with wet eyes.

There hearts clenched.

Mihawk caught his breath and asked, "Why?"

"Because the World Government found out Monkey D. Dragon had a child." She replied.

There jaws dropped.

"The World Government burnt Dawn Island down to the ground, because they had found out the World's Most Wanted Man had a child. A girl no less. They burnt it to the Ground because they wanted to make the Worlds Most Wanted Man's daughter there play thing." She replied.

They clenched there teeth.

"So, it doesn't hurt that I'm chained to the World Government if it means I was able to find something worth it. It doesn't hurt that I've been the Tennrubito's toy. I find it funny, really. They've been trying to break me since I was 11, and they still haven't done it." She paused, "Yet." She said as an afterthought.

There eye's widened.

"Yet?" Mihawk chocked out.

"Hmm, yet." She said. "Tennrubito make sex slaves out of the toys they have that are 15 and older." She said without any hesitation.

They bit there tongues.

"Lukya, how old are you?" Mihawk asked.

"Almost 16." She answered. "The reason they haven't done anything, yet, is because I don't live at Maryjois. I live at Marinefold. They only get to play with me if they come to Maryjois and I'm there. Otherwise, they can't do nothing."

Marco bit his lip.

"I'm not stupid you know. When Sengoku gave me the task to stop Shanks and Whitebeard from meeting up, I was never intending to do it. Why would I mess with two people who I know for a fact won't start any problems from meeting up? I don't know about all Marines, but I sure as Hell know, that none of them wanted to start of as Pirates. Hell, Marines are there to get rid of pirates."

They smiled.

"But, there's always consequences for not following orders. Especially with a task of breaking up a Yonko confrontation." She said darkly.

There hearts dropped.

"The higher Tennrubito step down from Maryjois, and go to Marinefold. There not the Tennrubito you can see on Sabaody, no these are the leaders of the World Government. They don't walk around with the freaky space suites with the giant bubbles on there head. No, they walk around in nothing, but gold and silver silk clothing. They walk high and Proud in the clothes that could let every homeless person in the world live in luxury. They are what you would call my '_master_' though like hell I'll ever call them that. I will admit that there Sadistic like nobody business though. They bad thing is, they like to 'share' whatever they have. Including me." She said disgusted.

They froze, an 11 year-old kid, getting _shared_ by Sadistic Bastards? They have a whole shit load of screws loose.

"When I met you, were they there?" Mihawk asked.

She shook her head, "Just the lower ones in the funny space suits. They won't do anything to you themselves, they have others do it while they watch. The higher ones do everything themselves, which hurts more. I don't if it was just that one time I tried to run away and almost succeeded that the higher Tennrubito that was there was pissed, or if it was his true strength. That Ass whipped me himself and it left some scars. Which is really weird because I have more healing property's than normal people. Maybe not as many as Marco, but pretty close to it." She said.

He sighed in relief.

"But, I am going to have to go back, no matter what. I've got to get these" She threw her wrists up, "removed before it starts giving me unfixable problems. Which is worse to me than getting Sexually Fucked, by sleazy bastards." She sighed.

There eye popped out of there head.

"You know, I understand that I might actually be drunk for once, but I'm pretty sure I've sobered up enough to tell that Benny, Thatch, and Marco are behind us, Hawky-Chan." She sighed. "So? My life story's pretty fucked up isn't it?" She asked.

They all nodded.

She laughed. Her eyes glared at all of them, "So, are you guys going to come and break me out when I leave or am I going to have to break out on my own, or at least try to anyway?" She asked.

The smirked, "We're coming!" They yelled.

She laughed, "Then we're going to have to leave like right now, or by the time we get there I won't be conscious."

They all deadpanned. 'Only Luffy.'

* * *

_Later That Night..._

Lukya, Mihawk, Benn, Marco, and Thatch all left to Marinefold, so they could cut the chains off from Lukya that ties her to the Tennrubito.

* * *

_A Week Later..._

They arrived at Lukya's Hellhole home. They came into Marinefolds view.

The only problem was that, there literally riding on Lukya's last limit. She's barely able to walk straight up. And there's no telling on how many people can see through her lie. Because she's definitely giving it everything she's got to make it look like she okay and not suffering from having stayed in contact with Kairoseki for almost 2 months, when most people can only last a month.

This is bad. Very-very bad.

* * *

**AN: **

**That was good, right? HEEELLLOOO? XD**

_**BRAIN TEASE: What does Lukya promise Makino?**_

_**Warning! Next Chapter Get Very Explicit...**_

_**Viewers Discretion Is Advised!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**One Piece Does Not Belong To Me... If only though...**

* * *

**AN:**

**_BRAIN TEASE: What does Lukya promise Makino? Lukya promises Makino that she'll make sure her brothers are safe and that she finds a family, or creates one._**

_I want to shout out to sam-free15 for answering correctly! I also want to thank you for helping me out when I was stuck! XD You Rock!_

_I will warn you that this chapter will have sexual interactions in it, so if you don't like sexual content, Do Not Continue!_

_**Viewers Discretion Is Advised!**_

* * *

**_Ending Of Chapter 4:_**

_A Week Later..._

_They arrived at Lukya's Hellhole home. They came into Marinefolds view._

_The only problem was that, there literally riding on Lukya's last limit. She's barely able to walk straight up. And there's no telling on how many people can see through her lie. Because she's definitely giving it everything she's got to make it look like she okay and not suffering from having stayed in contact with Kairoseki for almost 2 months, when most people can only last a month._

_This is bad. Very-very bad._

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Returning 'Home'**_

_Arriving at Marinefold..._

Lukya walked of the empty boat and walked towards Sengoku's Office, knowing that's where her plan needs to start.

Benn, Mihawk, Thatch, and Marco had exited there boat before they got into the watchman's range so they could sneak onto the base without being caught. They stole some Marines clothes and blended in with the crowd of Marines slowly keeping track of where Lukya was going. Yes, she gave them a ruff idea of the base, but still they needed to make sure to keep an eye on her so they didn't lose her. Because that would end badly for everyone.

So, it was decided that Thatch and Marco followed Lukya. While, Mihawk and Benn went to her room to get the rest of her stuff. Meaning her many coats, each one with multiple Dimension Bags. And each Dimension Bag filled with whatever she decided to put in them.

Thatch and Marco were pained just watching her walk. Yeah, she looked to be walking normally, but they could see the pinpoint difference on how she was forcing herself to make each step and how her shoes made more noise than usual, not echoic loud, oh no, just her shoes actually made a small click when they touched the ground. Which Thatch and Marco found amazing on the boat because neither one realized she didn't make a sound when she walked until a few days ago. There eyes had widened in surprise when they had noticed though.

They had felt her with there Observation Haki, but they didn't recognize the sound of her footsteps, which had put them on high alert. They were glad to, they had followed the sound, because when they had got to the source of the sound they stumbled across a falling Lukya. They caught her just before she kissed the floor. That's when she told them that she was beginning to have problems walking, and that they needed to hurry or she really would be unconscious when they got there.

Gave the two a scare, that neither one of them wants to remember, not that didn't appreciate her sharing. No, they don't like to remember it because they could finally see how much her bands were actually affecting her without putting a hand on any part of her shivering body. Most doctors would think it was because she was cold and would tell her to put a blanket on. The Whitebeard Pirates knew it was because of the Kairoseki. So, they followed her throughout the corridors picking up any changes and praying that she not be found out to soon. Hoping, that she can make it to the Office without being stopped. Cursing, themselves for not being able to help her without putting her in danger. Hating, the world for doing this to her. Thanking the Lord, that they finally found her.

They watched her hands start to visible tremble for a second from the shadows they were following from. They frowned at how good an actor she was at hiding her pain. They saw her stop and knock in front of an Office with giant red doors. They sighed, finally she was there. They let there guard down to soon.

"Enter." Sengoku said, as he paused talking to his companion.

Lukya opened the door with a slight frown then she looked at the rooms cohabitants and her eyes widened and her face paled.

The man in the room smiled, "Lukya, I've been waiting for you." He said.

The two watched in surprise as Lukya took a shaky step back and felt a presence step towards her. There eyes widened and they gritted there teeth. They weren't expecting _them _to be inside the Office.

Lukya turned and started to gracefully run away from the door. Two figures wearing straight black suits and sunglass's followed after her. They grabbed her by her arms and made her sit on her knees with her arms stretched behind her.

A person wearing a golden tailored suit with nice tamed black hair stepped out of the Office with a entertained smile on his face.

Thatch and Marco would have thought he was a pretty decent looking man if they didn't know who he was.

"Saint Adrian." The two black suited figures bowed.

Adrian held his hand up, "Lukya, I've missed you." He said slyly.

Lukya grunted. Her plan was happening to soon and she needed to stall for time, "Liar." She said calmly.

Adrian smiled as he looked her down with lust filled eyes, "You've grown." He smiled.

She trembled with disgust, "Oh, really?" She asked, "I was pretty sure, your cousins said I was ugly trash to them." She laughed.

Adrian smiled with joy, "What are you planning?" He asked, "Your talking much more than usual." He paused and his eyes smirked, "Or are you hiding something?" He asked.

Lukya bit her lip to try and force herself to stop trembling knowing that he was going to check.

Adrian grabbed her wrists and held them above both of there heads making Lukya stand up. He leant them against the wall with her in between the wall and his body. He grabbed her chin and made her look up at him.

Her being on her legs made her tremble lightly.

He felt it and his smile widened, "It seems you've been away from the Base to long. Your 'jewelry' is causing you pain, is it not?" He asked.

The three caught there breath.

Adrian smirked, "Now, then I've got some preparations that need to be made now that you've finally showed up so your to stay inside the Fleet Admirals Office until your called upon or you'll be receiving punishment worse than what your already going to get, not that I mind or anything. We both no how much you like being punished." He laughed.

Lukya gritted her teeth and glared at him.

His smile widened and his laugh quieted, "Ahh, I can't wait." He whispered in her ear with utter joy. He let go of her wrists and gracefully walked away with his two guards following him.

Lukya sighed and gently walked back to the Office, her steps a little bit louder than before. She smiled when she opened the door. She noticed that their were a few other Captain Level Marines in the room and kicked them out. They ran away once they hit the wall.

She left the door open a little and looked at Sengoku with gentle eyes.

Sengoku's eyes filled with pain when he saw her, he watched her grow up, so it was very easy for him to see her changes. The changes that proved she's in pain. He watched as she started to fall and caught her before she got anywhere near the ground. He moved her to the couch and laid her on it with his eyes clouded in pain when he noticed the red rings around her 'jewelry.'

"Why'd you wait until you could barely stand before you decided to come back?" He asked.

Lukya laughed, "Did you honestly think I wasn't going to wait until it was this long or longer?" She asked.

He shook his head in defeat at her antics. "Probably not. I sent your Grandfather to go and get you." He said.

Lukya's air changed and she lost her smile so quick and a frown replaced it faster than anyone could believe if you didn't see it. "Don't bring him up in anymore of our conversations until he pulls his head out his ass and realizes how serious his problem is." She whispered darkly.

Sengoku paled and nodded. "Will do. Now than explain to me why I have non-Marines running around my base following you?" He asked from his position at his desk.

"I'm leaving after today and you'll only see me in the Newspapers." She said happily.

Sengoku smiled genuinely, "You've found your family?" He asked.

She nodded with a caring smile on her face, "Yeah." She paused and turned serious, "I need that favor I won off you during that game of cards a few years ago." She stated.

Sengoku nodded, "What?" He asked.

"The people I brought here with me are going to help me escape. I need you to keep them in your Office until my plan is to a certain stage. They'll all no when that is." She said.

Sengoku sighed, "You know, it gets found out that I helped you escape and I could be executed." He informed.

Lukya laughed, "Liar, we both know that they'll never found out you helped as long as you don't tell them."

Sengoku laughed, "Don't we know it." He smirked, "Why don't you have that Rescuer come in and join us for our last game of Cards? I'm sure you brought the Prize?" He smiled.

Lukya laughed and gave the sign. Marco slipped into the room and closed the door behind him.

Lukya rose a brow and Sengoku chocked.

"Where's Thatch?" She asked.

Marco shrugged his shoulders, "Said he was going to get the others and bring them here once you gave the sign."

Lukya nodded and Sengoku's eyes were threatening to fall out of his head.

"You got the Whitebeard Pirates to help you?" He asked quietly.

Lukya nodded, "My brothers are on his crew and he seemed to have taken a liking to me." She laughed. She stood up a little wobbily and walked over to the table where she sat down.

The other two joined her. Sengoku right across from her and Marco in the middle. She took out a deck of cards and a two small containers of frozen cut up fruit.

Sengoku's eyes sparkled in anticipation and Marco mentally drooled a storm. Lukya smirked.

"I've almost hit the expired date on my snacks and need help eating them." Her eyes glistened, "Thought I'd use them as a farewell gift." She laughed.

Sengoku nodded, "Yep, I'll be sure to treasure it." He said rapidly nodding his head.

Marco drifted off into a dreamland Heaven he imagined in his head.

Lukya shuffled the cards and the game began. Lukya losing on purpose and the other two enjoying her little treat she made form the Sake she created for Whitebeard. As they were playing Benn and Mihawk joined them. Lukya stopped and looked around.

"Where's Thatch?" She asked.

They both shook their heads. Lukya tilted hers and her eyes widened, "Fuck, he's been caught." She sighed rubbing her temple.

All there eyes widened in realization. The silver Den-den Mushi rang and Lukya's breath hitched. She held up her hand to keep everyone quiet as she picked it up.

purpurpurpur- Clank

"Monkey D. Lukya, Saint Adrian is calling for you." Herite laughed.

Lukya rolled her eyes, "Herite, you get to much excitement from all of this." She mocked.

The snails eyes angered, "Really?" He asked, "I was pretty sure today was going to be special for you being that your finally going to lose your vir-"

"Herite." She said darkly, "Don't. Push. Your. Luck."

Herite groaned, "Hmm, so the plaything still has some real emotions." The snail smirked, "Saint Adrian would love to hear this, especially since you hid what your feeling behind a fake mask you created, ever since you found out he like's emotions." He laughed.

Lukya rolled her eyes, "Don't you mean, you like emotions?" She asked, "Because ever since I remember you're the one that's tried to mess with them, Mr. I'm-Going-To-Make-You-Watch-Your-One-Way-Ticket-Out-Of-Here-Leave before your very eyes." She laughed. "Then you got mad when I stopped showing your emotions." She mocked.

Herite snarled, "Watch it you twit." He laughed, "Your nothing but garbage."

Lukya laughed, "Think I don't know it? I've been told that ever since I stepped into this place. Which, is really funny because I know for a fact that I'm beautiful." She laughed.

The snail blushed and she laughed even harder.

"Th-that doesn't matter!" Herite stuttered. "You've been called upon. And I would hurry if I was you, you know what happens when he see's any marks on you that he didn't create. I'm sure you jewelry is creating some nice red marks aren't they?" He laughed.

Lukya gritted her teeth and sighed, "I'll be there in a minute." She said and hung the snail up. She grabbed the snail and through it out the room and through the wall. "Ass!" She yelled. She started staggering and sighed. She rubbed her head out of habit. "I've got to go or everything will be messed up." She said as she gracefully walked to the door with a little clack in her shoe. "When you hear the Silver Den-den mushi ring again, the plan starts." She informed as she shut the door leaving the room in silence.

Mihawk folded the Jackets he had on his arms neatly on his lap and picked his cards back up and the games began. The fruit container lowered and lowered.

* * *

_With Whitebeard..._

"Again, no your not joining them, there probably already there and well be getting a call telling us that they freed her safely. Trust your brothers and sister." Whitebeard sighed.

Ace gritted his teeth and Sabo continued pacing.

Whitebeard laughed at his Sons nervousness, "Relax, sons. They'll be back before you know it."

They've been asking him repeatedly to send them to Marinefold as backup so they can help there sister. Anytime they weren't sleeping or had food in there mouth that's what they've done ever since they found out there sister left. Whitebeard shook his head at the protectiveness of the two brothers. That's what family's for. He smiled.

* * *

_Lukya..._

Lukya walked into the Government Facility room and Herite unlocked all of her Kairoseki jewelry. The second it was all taken off she started to transform into her Mythical Zoan and only got her ears and tails out. But, before she could continue her wrists, ankles, and neck was wrapped in a silky black material. Her eyes followed. The material was blocking her from transforming completely and wouldn't let her retract her tails or her ears either. She groaned and tried to remove the clothes but her hands were pulled together and she fell on her knees, groaning again in frustration.

"Don't like them?" Adrian asked, "There special cloths with Kairoseki infused into them. They won't undo a transformation that's already done, but they don't let you finish transforming either." He said as he put a hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Her ears twitched when she heard someone approaching her.

Adrian laughed as he watched her brows furrow. "He's a cousin of mind and will be joining us." he smirked and the footsteps stopped letting her ears fall back into their normal position on her head.

Lukya trembled; scared? She didn't know anymore. All she knew was that she needed to get away from them as fast as she could. This wasn't going to end well and she knew it. She tried taking a step back only to be forcefully pulled forward by Adrian. "Uggh." She moaned quietly.

Adrian trembled in excitement, "You're not going to fight me." He said with a knowing grin on his face.

Lukya smirked, "Yeah? Try Me!" She yelled as she tried to fight to get out of his grip.

Adrian laughed, "I caught a redhead, I thought he was your friend so I didn't do anything to him." He smirked.

Lukya's breath hitched and she stopped struggling immediately.

Adrian laughed at how willing she was being, 'That was easier than I thought it was going to be.' He thought. His eyes clouded over with lust as he licked Lukya's neck to her chin.

Lukya's skin crawled in protest and she went to try and fight out of his grip, but remembered that he was holding Thatch hostage. She bit her trembling bottom lip and hung her head in defeat.

Adrian's laugh excelled as he watched her hang her head. He was going to enjoy tormenting her until he couldn't anymore. 'Cause I mean, breaking her all at once isn't going to please me.' He thought.

He opened the door and pulled her onto the bed and sat her on his lap facing him. His cousin sat behind her and placed his hand on her clothed back, making her tails stand up straight.

"Relax, or I'll have Herite start beating him." Adrian whispered into Lukya's ear.

Lukya slowly relaxed, until Adrian started striping her then she tensed again. I mean who wouldn't? She heard chains rattle and followed the sound.

Adrian didn't like that she was being distracted so he pulled on her hair light enough that it didn't break and hard enough to cause her pain. "Don't pay attention to that noise, pay attention to who's in front and behind you. Otherwise, Herite will get a temporary plaything that he can do anything he likes with." He paused, "Even _kill_ it for all I care." He snarled.

Lukya looked away from where the chains were and looked back at Adrian, ignoring the chains that she figured was Thatch. She nodded slowly.

Adrian finished striping her and moved her hair in front of her chest instead of behind her back. With a wave of his hand he motioned his cousin to start. "Charles, I want my name done." He said.

Charles nodded and took out a huge flip knife. Slowly moving it towards Lukya's back, so that he didn't make her aware of it yet and slowly pressed it into her back.

Lukya gasped for air and tried to lean forward and get away from the pain, but Adrian was blocking her way. A whimper escaped her mouth and she quickly bit her tongue to keep all further noise inside.

Adrian laughed at her attempt to keep the noise in, but he could still feel her tremble, so he wasn't going to comment on it, yet. He would when the actual fun started. He laughed evilly.

* * *

_Thatch's P.O.V..._

I woke up in a dark room. The only thing I saw in it was a King size bed which was super awesome, except for the fact that I seem to be chained to the wall. I could still see and hear fine, but I'm gagged, so calling out for help wasn't an option. I tried to get my hands free of their chains. A cook can't let his hands be damaged after all.

I couldn't get them loose, even though it didn't feel like I had anything on my wrist at all, except maybe a wrist band with a small chain connected to it. Wait a wrist band? I slowly rubbed my hand over it. My eyes widened in surprise. They were just like Lukya's except a chain was attached. He could see why Lukya was upset with these things. They feel just like normal Jewelry except you can't move them and there itchy as all get out. Hmm, I nodded my head, I don't like these at all.

I was glad I didn't have a Devil Fruit for once, or else these things would more than just itch. Being glad that I had Marco explain to me how Kairoseki affects a Fruit user was quiet helpful when I was deciding weather or not I did eat the Darkness-Darkness Fruit. Which, I was really glad I didn't or I'd most likely be dead right now.

Then I heard the door start to open and was brought out of my thoughts. Three people walked in and I recognized the first one as 'Saint Adrian' as his guards called him. Then a girl with long ebony hair with two white ears above her head and three white fluffy tails out of her backside. She was unbelievably gorgeous, if I wasn't in this situation I might have hit on her. Then I watched the way she walked and hid my blush. I mean, I just called Lukya hot! Not that she isn't, but if Ace and Sabo heard what I was thinking of their sister. I can only wipe my brain of the thoughts. Another guy followed behind Lukya.

I felt my gut turn when I saw Adrian lead Lukya to the bed. I watched him set her on his lap and the other guy put her hand on her back. I was Disgusted! She's Fifteen for Christ sakes! I saw how she tensed and bit my tongue. This was not how anyone should lose there Virginity! No One! Adrian whispered something in her ear and I watch how she relaxed. I was a little thankful for that. It won't hurt as much if she's relaxed, not that I don't want to go over there and kick his ass, but still.

Then he started to undress her and I couldn't take it. I squirmed! I rattled my chains together as loud as I could! I don't want these bastards to take her! I was glad she turned to me. Her ears stood up and they followed the sound. Yes! I kept making noise hoping that she would come towards me. I was naïve!

I watched as she turned away from me and nodded to Adrian and felt my heart stop when he turned around and smirked at me. I glared at him! Fuck yeah I glared at him! I imagined that if I stared at him long enough he'd catch on fire. That would be nice, watching him burn. Yep, real nice. I furrowed my brows when he held his hand up. Why's he doing that?

Then he said, "Charles, I want my name done." And I felt my whole stomach drop through the ground when I saw the giant flip knife.

Them bastards are going to carve his name into her body! I wriggled in my chains more. This wasn't supposed to happen! She wasn't supposed to get anywhere near him! Then, it clicked.

It's happening because of me... I froze...

Lukya shot forward the instant the knife started to carve through her skin. She gasped in pain for a second. I could tell she was biting her tongue because she stopped making any noise's, but Adrian still kept laughing. I gritted my teeth when I realized she must be trembling. I shook my head and started pulling on my chains harder. No, Way was I about to just let this happen. I'll keep making noise to let her know, she's not alone. Like hell I was going to let her go through this alone! I'm a damn ladies man for peats sake! Ladies are what I live for!

And Lukya is a lady. I live for Lukya!

* * *

_Lukya's P.O.V..._

She could hear Thatch struggling against his chains and she could still hear Adrian's laughter. She didn't care about either one really. The pain shooting throughout the top of her shoulders was causing her vision to have red and white spots interrupt it. Not that she could see anyways, but still. Tears were beginning to threaten falling and she knows it's only just began. It was going to get worse. Much worse.

She found a piece of fabric, that she could only guess was apart of Adrian's shirt and she clutched it. She felt the knife pull away from her back completely and she was breathing a little harder. Her sense's began telling her to run again, but she couldn't. Thatch was still in here and she couldn't leave him here. Knowing what was going to happen to him if she left. They would turn to him to vent there anger. Adrian wouldn't hesitate to slowly kill him just for his enjoyment. She's seen him do it before. He'd laugh and his eyes would glisten with excitement as he watches.

It makes her sick.

He makes her sick.

She heard clothing drop to the floor and she became terrified. She didn't know what was going to happen so it scared her. The knowing that it was going to make her mind betray her; scared her.

She was lifted off Adrian's lap and heard another pair of clothes hit the floor. She was sat back down on his naked lap. She tried to get away knowing what was going to begin. Her wrists were grabbed and she was pulled closer.

No. She shook her head.

He continued pulling.

No, No. She shook her head harder.

He grabbed her chin and pulled it closer to himself.

NO! She tried to get out of his grip.

He kissed her; forcefully.

She tried everything she could to get away. It wasn't working. Why wasn't it?

He lifted her up a little and sat her back down. Except this time he was in her.

She threw her head back. Her ears stood up straight and the hair on her tails stood up. It was to late.

He moved slowly at first, gradually getting faster with each passing minute.

She couldn't take it anymore. The gasps and her moans escaped her mouth against her will. It hurt. It hurt, so bad.

He made another motion with his hand and Charles entered her from behind.

She moaned in pain. It hurts worse! The pain just keeps tripling! Her tears finally began to fall.

He grunted. He was getting close.

Her lip began to bleed from her biting it. She doesn't like this! The others told her that after awhile she'd slowly start to like it! They lied. She feels disgusted and dirty!

His cousin came and pulled out. Grabbing the knife and cutting where ever he pleased; away from her shoulders.

She cried out that it hurt. She began pleading for them to stop! This hurts!

* * *

_Sengoku's Office... Normal P.O.V..._

Purpurpur... Purpurpurpur...

They all froze. They looked around for the noise and silently cursed to themselves that it wasn't the silver den-den mushi.

purpurpur... Purpurpur-clank

Sengoku picked up his Den-den mushi.

"What?" He asked.

The snail sighed, "I was ordered by Saint Adrian to call you."

Sengoku paled, "Why was that?" He asked calmly.

The voice laughed, "Hear for yourself."

They waited until the snail started making noise's. They all paled.

"No." The voice said panting, "No, more." It pleaded.

They froze, every last one of them.

"Ahhhh!" The voice moaned, "Adrian, stop!" It pleaded.

Mihawk held Marco by his arms and Benn was covering his mouth.

"Lukya, you know better than that." Adrian laughed, "BEG!" He ordered.

There was silence, "NO! YOU ASS!" She yelled.

"Fine then. Suit yourself." Adrian said. There was a moving sound.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Lukya screamed in pain.

Marco struggled more. Mihawk held on tighter and Benn put more force into keeping Marco silent.

The screaming stopped and was followed by heavy panting.

"Beg." Adrian ordered again.

There was a shuffling noise, "DAMMIT!" She yelled, "SHIT!" She continued, "FUCK YOU!" She screamed.

Adrian laughed. "Your wrong. It's Adrian, fuck me till you come." He said.

She gritted her teeth, "Fucking Bastard." She yelled.

***Slap***

"Don't talk about Saint Adrian, that way." Charles sneered, "You garbage."

She laughed, "Hahaha!" She took a breath, "Really?... You do understand that your having sex with this so called _garbage_, right?" She asked.

Adrian laughed, "She's got a point."

Lukya snorted, "I don't need _you_ agreeing with me."

There was another moving sound. Fabric seemed to move.

"Really?" He asked curiously, he moved, "Last time I checked, I was still in control though." He snickered. There was a rattling of chains.

Lukya stayed silent.

"Herite, gets quiet bored." Adrian's voice seemed distant. "I can still have him join in you know."

Lukya seemed to growl.

Adrian's laugh seemed to move closer. "Good, Then. Come. Here." He ordered.

There was a rustling of fabric and a pause, and then another rustling of fabric, and another pause.

"Undecided?" He asked curiously.

"Shut up." She demanded.

***Slap***

Lukya growled, "Slap me again and I'll claw your eyes out before you leave." She threatened.

Adrian laughed as Lukya moaned a little. The den-den mushi hung up.

The three calmed themselves, and slowly let Marco go.

Sengoku sighed, "I seemed to have found your friend." He stated.

The three rose there eyebrows.

Sengoku sighed again, "The chains." He stated, "They don't put Lukya in chains most of the time. They wrap some or most of her joints in a Kairoseki fabric. They use brute force to keep her in place." He said.

"How would you know that?" Benn asked.

"When the Silver Den-den mushi rings and Lukya's not in here it means send someone to go and get her." He paused, "I normally get her."

The three's eyes widened.

"Why not Garp?" Marco asked. Hating that he even had to say the mans name.

"Because Lukya said not to send him." He stated, "If I can't go it's either Aokiji or Kizaru. Never Akainu." He warned.

The three nodded in understanding.

"Why don't they chain her most of the time?" Benn asked.

Sengoku sighed, "You've all seen her 'Jewelry' right?" He asked they nodded. "A certain time period before they come they put it on her to weaken her." He informed, "The only one who doesn't normally relay on such methods is Adrian. I'm sure she's told you about that time she almost ran away but was caught?" He asked.

The three nodded lightly.

"A little." Mihawk replied.

Sengoku nodded at that, "During a coronation ceremony for making new Rear or Vice-Admirals, everyone is normally busy setting up preparations or participating in the ceremony. A higher Tennrubito comes to see it all over." He stated. "Lukya tried to run during one a few years back. Rear Admiral X-Drake was being promoted. She thought it was the perfect opportunity. So, she ran. However, she didn't expect Saint Adrian." He sighed. "He's one of the only ones that have truly scared her when she was younger." He clenched his teeth, "He found her and dragged her back by her ankle. Took her to the _room _and had his guards hold her down while he beat her with a whip." He clenched his fists, "If you've ever saw her bare back, you'd see the scares he left from that day." He sighed, "Adrian doesn't like using chains because they leave marks that he didn't make."

The three nodded in sickly understanding.

"Her skin is special. You can cut it, whip it, and burn it and it will heal without a scare." He stated, "When Adrian and only when Adrian uses her he coat his _tools _with Kairoseki, so that it doesn't heal and it scares." He shivered.

The three paled.

"Not that I'm actually interested in this whole thing, but why is it that Adrian seems to have the most say on who and what happens to her?" Mihawk asked.

Sengoku raised his brow, "She didn't tell you?" He questioned.

The three shook there heads.

Sengoku rubbed his head, "The person who ordered the Buster Call was Adrian's father, Saint Reasolm. The reason he ordered it was because Adrian thought it would be interesting to have a toy with what most call 'Demon Blood.'" He said.

The three's eyes widened at that.

"So, Lukya became his personal slave. Anything he says you can and can't do, you can and can't do. No, she does not get treated better than any of the other slaves, she actually gets treated worse. The only good thing, she says is that she doesn't live at Maryjois." He stated.

"Why's that?" Marco asked out of curiosity.

Sengoku's eye darkened, "That place is what I'd call a replica of Hell and I've never gotten to the part Lukya was at. She was deeper than even I'm allowed to go. When she had come back, she was beaten, blistered, red, and bloody. And she was only there for a few days. Not even a week. When her back cleared up there wasn't a mark on it except for a brand. The Tennrubito's hove with a crown on the side stating that she's owned by a Higher Tennrubito." He shivered, "The girl was 12 at the time. It was a little after she was forced into becoming a Vice-Admiral. She was branded because she had frozen a lower Tennrubito and his family thought is was redeemable that she was killed. Adrian did not want his property to be messed with, so he branded her with his brand and let them beat her until they were satisfied. 5 days." He paused, "5 days, she was beaten and cut with multiple different objects without a break. Poor girl didn't scream or cry out once." He said.

Marco regretted asking. He regretted it.

Sengoku smiled, "Lukya cursed them all out when they watched her walk out. She still had her heavy chains of Kairoseki on and she yelled at them all. Laughed at them all because they spent 5 days trying to get her to beg for mercy and she still didn't." He laughed, "The first time I met the girl she hit a Tennrubito through that wall." He pointed to a wall by his door. "3 Days later she was thrown back into my Office beaten and bloody and made the very Tennrubito that beat her run out the room with his tail between his legs." He laughed.

Mihawk smiled he knew for a fact the girl had a strong will.

"So, Thatch is there with Lukya and is being used as a hostage?"

Sengoku nodded, "Unfortunately."

* * *

_Lukya's P.O.V..._

Adrian had reentered her and she used it as a chance. She used the side of her hand and chopped the back of his neck, making him pass out instantly. She got up quickly and snatched the knife out of Charles hands and chopped him to after slicing the knife across his eyes.

She grabbed a blanket and quickly rapped it around herself and took her blindfold off. She ran to Thatch. She used the knife to cut the chain connecting his wrists to the wall and removed the gag from his mouth. Before he could say anything she held her hand up.

"Listen," she started "You are going to get out of this room and go to the Office. When the Silver Den-den Mushi rings, you have Marco, Benn, and Mihawk come. You go and secure a boat." She sighed. "I can't come yet. Not everything will be ready and then We'll all get caught and we can't have that. You need to leave quickly. Adrian will be walking up in a few seconds." She warned.

"But-" Thatch started.

"Now!" She ordered as Adrian started to get up.

Thatch gritted his teeth and did what he was told. He ran out the room as fast as he could.

Adrian stood up and caught Lukya's ankle just before it hit him. He flicked his wrist and she was thrown onto the floor. He pinned her down by her wrists.

"Lukya." He said angrily, "You let a potential toy get away and you've rendered my cousin's eyes useless." He snickered, "That calls for some punishment doesn't it?" He asked.

Lukya just glared at him and tried to free her arms. She would be able normally, but her body's still weak from being exposed to Kairoseki for almost two months. She gritted her teeth and glared.

Adrian smirked. "Why don't we continue and then you get punished?" He said as he slid his hand from her left thigh to her left breast yanking the blanket off her body.

Lukya gritted her teeth as he slid inside her roughly.

"Chhee." She moaned through gritted teeth.

His smirk widened. He pushed deeper inside faster.

"NNgh." She tried to suppress her moans.

He laughed, he was getting close.

"Ah-ah. hurts!" She cried as her vision began clouding over in whites and red.

He groaned as he came, exiting out of her.

He grabbed the knife beside them and placed her hands on top of one another and stabbed the knife through the middle of them. He left her there as he grabbed his boxers and his pants putting them on leaving himself shirtless.

He walked back to her and pulled a knife out of his pants pocket. He pressed it above her right thigh and began to carve his name, slowly and painfully.

She cried out. She screamed in pain. She was loosing to much blood. Her healing powers were going to take longer because of her blood lose.

Tears fell as he moved the knife from one place to another. All over her body.

It Hurts!

* * *

_Sengoku's Office... _

The door was slammed open and closed so fast they couldn't fathom if it was friend or foe until they turned there heads to see a panting Thatch in front of the door.

Thatch slowly walked over to the standing Marco and leaned onto him for some physical and mental support. He hated that he left her there. He wants to go back and get her, but he knows she's right. If they all get caught, then their all screwed. He calmed his beathing.

Benn took notice of the chains and asked, "So, you were chained?" He asked.

Thatch nodded, "All I've got to say is, Lukya's BadAss!"

Marco sat Thatch down on a his chair and asked, "So, what happened while you where there with her?" Marco asked.

"Found out?" He asked.

They all nodded.

Thatch sighed, "Well, when I woke up I was in a room with only a bed."

They sighed, "Not, that far. After the part everyone got in the room. What happened after the Den-Den Mushi got turned off." Sengoku stated.

Thatch nodded, then his eye's widened, "Wait, there was a Den-Den Mushi on?" He asked.

They nodded. "A chain was picked up and Lukya was ordered to go to Adrian. After that it hung up."

Thatch nodded, "That's pretty near me getting out." He stated, "Lukya did as she was told and went to him." He gulped and turned his head with a small blush on his face. "I'm not going into major details, if you want them ask her." He said, "I will tell you beforehand that she was blindfolded." He said, "They had started again and Lukya used the minute of him getting back into 'position'."

They all groaned.

"She chopped him in the back of his head instantly knocking him out. She grabbed the knife the other guy Charles? Yeah, him. She grabbed his knife and slashed straight through his eyes. She wrapped herself in a blanket and cut the chain connecting me to the wall." He sighed, "Told me to get out while Adrian was still knocked out. She demanded me to come here and wait for the Silver Den-den Mushi to ring, then you three," He pointed at Mihawk, Benn, and Marco, "are to go and get her, while I ready the boat." He said.

They nodded.

No sooner did Thatch finish, the Silver Den-Den Mushi rang.

Sengoku answered. "What?" He snapped a little annoyed like usual.

Herite laughed, "The plaything's done with for today, Saint Adrian wants her taken to her room. Absolutely NO treatment he said." Herite snickered, "He also wants Saints Charles taken to the Health Room." He informed and hung up.

The four left the room and Sengoku sighed.

* * *

_The Three... _

Benn, Mihawk, and Marco stood outside the door that said 'Government Facility's' on it.

Benn knocked on the door.

"Who?" The voice they learned was name Herite asked.

"Recruits James, Mavon, and Drake. We've been sent here by Admiral Aokiji to get Vice-Admiral Monkey and to take Saints Charles to the Health Room." Benn lied smoothly.

Herite grunted, "Napping?" He asked.

"Unfortunately." Benn sighed.

The door unlocked and the three walked in. The second it was closed Benn knocked Herite out by slamming him against the wall hardly.

Hawkeye opened the only door they could see and looked inside the room. He didn't see anything, but a King Size bed and a naked man laying on the floor. He grabbed the man by his hair and lifted him up. A little above where his right ear sat all the way to the other side above his left ear there was a deep cut. Through his eyes and across his nose. He whistled. "She wasn't lying when she said she'd claw his eyes out."

Benn snickered at the comment from where he was standing keeping watch at the doors.

Marco sighed at his antics, but continued searching the room. He couldn't see the girl anywhere. He walked past the bed to the part of the room that was black due to a broken light. He stumbled across a broken chain and continued. 'Thatch had said she cut his chain, right?' He thought. His breath hitched when he saw a white blanket lightly cover a shivering stump.

"Guys, I think I found her." Marco said as he walked closer. He looked closely at the blanket. His eyes widened, "SHIT!" He yelled. "DAMMIT! Don't come over here!" He ordered.

The two nodded and Marco walked closer.

Quiet pants could be heard as he got closer. He looked at the blanket again and took notice that the closer he got the more blood he smelled and the more the blanket was reddened. Marcos gut turned as he bent down on his knees to the figure on the floor and moved the sweat covered hair out of the view of her face. His breath hitched when he saw her clouded eyes and almost froze. He continued looking up and saw her hands stuck to the floor by a knife. He couldn't make out what the cuts are her arm were because it's to dark.

Marco gently removed the knifes from her hands and she whimpered lightly.

He sighed in relief that she was still able to register that she was being moved and wasn't in shock from blood lose. He put a hand under her thighs and went to put one under her shoulders, but she cried out in pain. Her panting had become heavier and her eyes watered. He moved his hand a little further than her shoulder. It still hurt her, but it was only a flinch.

He walked closer to the light and looked down at her. His breath got caught and he couldn't breath. He was trying to say so much at once nothing was coming out. He calmed himself, "Hawkeye, Benn!" He yelled, "I don't care who, HELP NOW!" He pleaded.

They both rushed towards him. There eyes landed on the figure in his hands. There eyes widened and they had the same problem Marco had. They tried to talk, but couldn't.

Benn recovered first and took Lukya out of Marco's arms and gently laid her on the bed. Her eyes seemed to register what was going on and she sighed at the three males.

"Clothes." She whispered.

They nodded and handed her, her clothes.

She slowly got dressed. She bled a little through her clothes, but that could wait. She could sense the Moby Dick was close by.

She held her hand up, so Marco could help her stand.

"How the hell can you still stand, yoi?" He asked.

She shakily laughed, "No idea."

They all laughed and walked out the room.

They snuck to the back of Marinefold and boarded the little ship Thatch prepared and headed to the direction of the Moby Dick. The three that retrieved Lukya went inside and report to Whitebeard that they have her.

Thatch stayed outside and was slowly walking inside when Lukya called out to him. They were in the view of Moby Dick when she had called out to him.

"Thatch." Lukya called out breathy.

"What?~" He sung as he turned around. His eyes widened when he turned around. Lukya was falling. He caught her.

"Hawkeyes!" Thatch yelled.

In seconds Mihawk was outside. He caught a look at the situation. He looked beside him and seen that they were right beside the Moby Dick.

In the split of a second Lukya was in his arms princess style and he was up the rope. He looked at Whitebeard.

"Doctor! Now." He ordered.

Whitebeard nodded and pointed into the direction of his Health Base.

In a second he was gone and the nurse's below deck were very loud.

Marco came up next followed by Benn who was followed by Thatch. Benn walked away the second he was on the deck.

Whitebeard eyed his boy's. "What happened son's?" He asked gently seeing the pain on their face's.

Marco shook his head, "No one was injured, but Lukya." He said.

Whitebeards eyes darken as Marco continued.

"When we had got to her, her eyes were clouded in pain. Her hands were stuck to the floor with a knife. She was naked. And she was very bloody." He said with pained eyes.

"She had gotten on the boat and when everyone was gone and we got close to the deck she fell. I'd say it might have been blood lose, but you'll have to see the nurse's." Thatch said.

Marco nodded, "None of us have seen any of her wounds besides her hands. And maybe Thatch? But, I do know that she cried out in pain when I had touched her shoulder, yoi."

Thatch shivered, "Actually, I know about that one." Thatch admitted with foggy eyes. "Charles was ordered to carve Adrian's name into her shoulders with a knife." He chocked, "I didn't see it, but I could smell the blood." He informed as calmly he could.

Marco's and Whitebeards eye's widened.

"I want the Nurse's Report as soon as It Comes Out!" Whitebeard ordered across the deck.

"AYE!" The crew responded.

* * *

**AN:**

**WOW! A lot happened! Here's some help to remember...**

_**there is a character that was used as a scapegoat without his knowledge and a character that was promoted... Both are different... Yet both are mentioned...**_

_**BRAIN TEASE: Who are the characters?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**One Piece Does Not Belong To Me... If only though...**

* * *

**AN:**

_**BRAIN TEASE: Who are the characters? Aokiji and X-Drake! Thx all who answered correctly!**_

_In this chapter, more livid details will be expressed from what happened after Thatch left the room._

**Viewers Discretion Is Advised!**

* * *

**_Chapter 5 ending_**

_Marco nodded, "None of us have seen any of her wounds besides her hands. And maybe Thatch? But, I do know that she cried out in pain when I had touched her shoulder, yoi."_

_Thatch shivered, "Actually, I know about that one." Thatch admitted with foggy eyes. "Charles was ordered to carve Adrian's name into her shoulders with a knife." He chocked, "I didn't see it, but I could smell the blood." He informed as calmly he could._

_Marco's and Whitebeards eye's widened._

_"I want the Nurse's Report as soon as It Comes Out!" Whitebeard ordered across the deck._

_"AYE!" The crew responded._

* * *

_**Chapter 6: It's Over, Right?...**_

_Below Deck..._

Mihawk rushed to the direction he was told to go by Whitebeard. He passed multiple stunned crewmates like a giant gush of wind. Those who couldn't see who it was immediately rushed onto the deck where they knew they could get answers, but Mihawk could care less about them! Lukya's far more important than they are. To him at least. And that all that matters in his book.

He continued rushing through the bottom deck of the ship and came to the ships Health Room. He opened the door.

"Hey!" Mihawk yelled, "Help over here!" He ordered.

All the nurse's in the room stopped what they were doing immediately and rushed towards him and removed Lukya from his arms. They set her on one of the empty beds and proceeded to kick Hawkeyes out the room. However, he wouldn't budge. He refused to just leave and wait outside.

Lukya's eye's clouded over in pain a little, "Nee, Hawky-chan." She whispered quietly.

Hawkeye gulped, Nee, never ended well. He made a grunting noise to prove he was listening.

"I pretty sure you grabbed my coats, right." She paused taking a shaky breath, "In the front pocket of the coat I was wearing is a _Surprise_." She said childishly, "Can you give it to Marco, Thatch, Benn, my brothers, Giant Ossan, and yourself?" She asked smiling.

Mihawk nodded and left the room, noticing her intentions and not wanting to argue with her right now. He groaned as he walked back on deck.

The head nurse Selma, smiled at the girl in front of her. She couldn't see what was wrong, but could her that she was in pain. She frowned, there wasn't anything that pointed to her being in here except the pale, sweaty skin. So, she started to strip her. Her eye's widened when she got to the last undershirt. The black tank-top was soaked in blood that she figured could only be hers.

She turned doctor mode and everything got serious, "I need an I.V. drip, blood transfusions," She paused and looked at Luffy.

"F." She mumbled.

Selma smiled a little, "F type. I need clean water, gauze, and pain killers. A shit ton of them." She looked away from Luffy, "I also need clean clothes for her, and the list will continue once I start." She put her surgical gloves on and turned back towards Luffy.

Luffy looked up at Selma and shook her head, "The door." She whispered between breaths.

"Door?" Selma asked curiously, "What about it?" She asked.

Luffy's eyes gazed over again and she bit her lip to stop trembling enough to speak, "Lock it." She ordered, "Once my brothers find out I'm back and in here." She paused, "They'll bust in." She laughed shakily, "They don't need to see what's happened." She looked at Selma with pleading eyes.

Selma nodded, "Lock the doors with the dead bolts made of Kairoseki." She ordered.

A giant locking sound vibrated of the walls and Lukya visibly relaxed.

Ace and Sabo don't need to know what happened to her. They don't need to read what Adrian marked on her body. They don't need to see and she will make sure to it that as long as she's conscious she'll never let them see it. Never! The little ones marking her body will disappear in a week or so. The main ones on her back? Those won't disappear. They'll lighten, but they'll never be not be there.

Selma continued removing the more bloodied clothes. She's still to see what's causing so much blood. She can tell she's getting closer. She stops removing clothes to attack the I.V drip and she notices the marks on her hands. She ordered for the lights to turned up. Her breath hitched. The middle of her hands are dried with blood on both sides of both hands. Only one conclusion will let such marks happen and that's if her hands were stuck together with something sharp, like a knife. She cleaned her hands and saw the original marks. She was right, a knife. She hated being right sometimes.

She lifted the coat of Lukya's arms.

She bit her lip. Gently setting the coat at the end of the bed, she gently grabbed Lukya's wrist. They were sore, but she knew that was from the Kairoseki. She followed up her to her arms.

Both of Luffy's arms were cut up. Not, just cut; like straight incisions. No, they had words carved on them. All over her arms.

_Toy..._

_Slave..._

_Demon Blood..._

_Monster..._

_Sin..._

_Unforgiving..._

_Killer..._

All these different words and phrases were carved on her arms. But, the ones that stuck out the most was.

**_ADRIAN..._**

Deeply carved onto her arms in capital letters was the name Adrian. In multiple places.

Selma came to the conclusion that the reason Luffy's bleeding so, much was because the carvings probably littered her whole body. It wasn't very pleasant to think about, but she had to brace herself. Convincing herself that it wouldn't get worse than that.

She was wrong. It got worse. Much Worse.

She looked at Luffy's eyes. Wondering how she was still living. No, wondering how she was still awake. Selma looked away from her eyes and back to her body.

Her back...

Her shoulders...

Her legs... And thighs...

She shook her head to get rid of the incoming tears. She has to get Lukya cleaned up before she starts crying. She sighed, knowing she couldn't wrap her without harming her. So, she came to a conclusion.

She finished cleaning her up and covered her more enough to not arouse people with a clean towel and used the sheet to lightly cover her. She could only be thankful that the pain killers put her to sleep. She rolled her onto her left side so that, those who needed to know could see some of what happened.

Selma walked out of the Health Room. She has people waiting for her.

* * *

_On The Deck..._

Whitebeard and those who went to retrieve Luffy waited patiently for Selma. Time was slowly ticking for them and it seemed to laugh at there dismay. Though they could be a little glad that Ace and Sabo got sent on a Timely Mission for irritating Pops. So, they should be gone for a couple more days. A week tops. Giving everyone enough time to settle and calm down; hopefully.

Everyone caught there breath when Selma walked onto the deck with a sad expression.

Selma nodded, "She's fine." She paused, "Well, as fine as you can call how she is right now." She shook her head at the expressions of everyone. "I can explain to you in detail what happened, but I'm not going to." She glared at everyone slowly itching toward her, "That would be throwing to much of the girls personal information out in the open, and I refuse to do it. However, "She paused and looked at the four surrounding Pops chair and Pops himself, "I will show you five." She pointed to the group that went with her and Whitebeard. "I will not explain it, but I can show you. So, long as your not one of her brothers." She informed.

"Why not her brothers?" Whitebeard asked.

Selma shook her head and spoke quietly, "Pops, I can't show them that." She said.

There eyes widened and they all got up to move to the infirmary. They needed to see what exactly was making Selma; the don't cross me or else doctor, so upset.

This couldn't be good.

* * *

_Below Deck..._

Benn, Thatch, Mihawk, Marco, and Whitebeard followed Selma quietly to the infirmary. When they got to the door she stopped.

She glared at them, "Lukya is currently sleeping of pain killers. If she wakes, she'll be very loopy. No, she won't remember what happens after she falls back asleep, so if you want to ask her anything; as wrong as it is." She mumbled under her breath, "I'd do it now. This way she won't physically remember what happened." She informed.

They nodded.

Selma took a breath and opened the thick doors. She lead them to wear Luffy was sleeping.

They looked at her covered with the sheet and couldn't figure what was making Selma so quiet.

Then Selma gently removed the sheet.

They chocked.

The problem was everywhere. All over her body, words were carved into her skin. Hateful words. Words used to make her feel less of herself. And a name.

The four recognized the name and cringed. Thatch especially.

He had left her and that's when _that_ happened. He couldn't deny it no matter how much he or anyone tried. It was his fault. _His._

Benn had to look away. It wasn't his place to see this without her permission. It was wrong.

Hawkeye gritted his teeth. He wanted to go back and rip _his_ eyes and limbs off as slowly as possible to even out his feelings. That would make them alike. So, he doesn't.

Marco was using every last inch of his willpower to not rush back to Marinefold and slaughter everyone there. Everyone. It didn't stop him from imagining it.

Whitebeard clenched his fists and released a killing intent laced in haki. "WHO IS ADRIAN?!" He ordered.

Luffy stirred and they all were brought out of there murderous thoughts, even though they would probably fantasize for the rest of there lives.

Lukya blinked then blinked again. She frowned, "I can't move!" She whined like a child.

They stayed quiet and still. Hoping that if they just stayed still she wouldn't realize and just fall back asleep.

She blinked again and smiled mischievously, "Heh, Hawky-chan, did you get left behind again?" She asked.

Mihawk chocked, "NO!" He yelled, "Why would you even think that?!" He asked.

Luffy's grin just widened, "No reason~" She sung.

"Liar." Mihawk grumbled under his breath.

"Luffy, what happened after Thatch left, yoi?" Marco asked.

Everyone stopped. Thatch paled.

Luffy tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "I was beat, silly." She laughed. "He didn't like that Thatch got away, so he used me to vent his anger." She laughed again, "He was pretty pissed that I ruined Charles eyes." She grinned wider.

They paused.

Selma sighed, "She may sound ridiculous, but you've got to remember she's loony from pain killers. She grin and laugh while explaining something, unless she decides otherwise. And I can't help that it's all up to her roller coaster emotions." She explained.

They nodded.

"Why didn't you escape?" Benn asked.

Luffy laughed, "Then Thatch would've got beat." She smiled, "Thatch wouldn't be able to handle what he finds fun and would die slowly and painfully. He wouldn't be released unless he was dead." She laughed.

They paled. Somehow they could tell she was serious.

"How can you handle what he can't, yoi?" Marco asked.

"Baka, I've grown up with his ideas of fun since I was 11. I'm pretty sure I can handle it now." She laughed.

"Oh, and how can you tell that he can't handle it, yoi?" Marco challenged.

Luffy's eyes sparkled, "Oh, your challenging me?" She grinned. She stared at Thatch and her eyes turned silver.

Thatch paled and fell to his knees and began sweating rivers, he screamed.

Luffy changed her eyes back and smiled innocently at Marco, "See? I was right." She laughed.

Thatch calmed down and sat on the chair. "What the hell?" He asked panting a little.

Luffy smirked, "That was some of the first punishment I received for punching a Tennrubito through a wall, when I was 11." She glared at him, "I never screamed." She said.

Thatch paled and shivered, "Damn." He muttered.

Luffy laughed, "I couldn't just let someone I know for a fact can't handle something I know I can. So, I let you escape. Yes, he got pissed off, and yes I'm going to scare a little, but I don't regret it. I do it again if I had to." She smiled.

That warmed there hearts, but there was something Whitebeard still hasn't found out.

"So, who's Adrian?" Whitebeard asked.

Luffy looked at him and smirked, "Ooh, you don't know?" She asked mischiviously. "He was my 'Master.' He branded me with his brand and marked me his slave. He's a Tennrubito that makes stuff happen in the world government." She laughed, "I was his _toy_, his _slave_, his _monster_ in human skin. I'm a _sin_ for being born by a criminal and that gave me _demon blood_. He finds it _unforgivable_ that people can create _killer_ such as myself, so he named me _his_. He carved what he though of me onto my skin to give people a warning that I belong to him; _ADRIAN__." _She laughed again.

They winced at the darkness in her voice when she said certain words. Even if she was a little doped up they could register the hurt in her words that she covered up by laughing. It pained them to hear.

"Anything else?" Luffy yawned.

Thatch nodded, "Why didn't you run away sooner?" He asked.

Luffy smiled, "Because I couldn't." She turned shakily onto her right side showing her back.

There eyes widened when they saw the giant brand on the middle of her back. The Hove of The Tennrubito with a crown on the right side. On her shoulders Adrian's name was carved deeply onto her back. Smaller cuts lingered all over her back, almost covering the older scar tissue. The spiteful words were on her back to.

They all realized that what she went through, really wasn't something to be taken lightly. That she was right and Thatch wouldn't have been able to handle it.

They quietly exited the room.

Leaving Luffy to get some sleep.

* * *

_Hours Before At Marinefold..._

Adrian pinned Lukya down by her wrists.

"Lukya, you let a potential toy get away." He said angrily. "Charles eyes are now useless." He gritted his teeth, "This calls for punishment, doesn't it?" He asked.

Lukya struggled to free her arms which was harder than usual because of the Kairoseki exposure. She gritted her teeth.

Adrian smirked sadistically, "How about we continue and then start your punishment?" He asked.

Luffy tried harder to free herself form his grip. She could take a beating, but she can't take Adrian's sadistic sexual wants.

His smirk widened each time she struggled to further herself from him. Laughing at the thought of her being a cornered animal. He pulled Lukya by her chin and kissed her as forceful as he could. Sliding his tongue in when he grabbed her hair causing her to gasp. He laughed again when she tried to free herself again. He reentered her forcefully and didn't wait for her to get use to it. He thrusted in and out as hard and as fast as he could.

Tarring her with each thrust.

"Aaah...Gh" She cried out in pain.

Arousing Adrian further. He smirked and added more force.

"Chhe." She gritted her teeth to keep her cries of pain in.

Unamused Adrian continued adding force.

"NNHhgg." She moaned unable to suppress them.

Adrian grinned and did it again. Groaning a little.

"Ahh...h-hurts." She moaned.

Adrian was close and knew Luffy could tell to. He fastened his pace and slammed as hard as he could.

"N-no mo-re." Lukya pleaded with teary eyes. Her vision was breached by red and white bubbles blocking her vision. She was close to passing out form the harsh treatment.

Adrian came, no longer able to hold it. Smirking satisfied.

He looked over beside them and found the knife Charles was using and grabbed it. He placed one of Lukya's hands over the other and stabbed them to the floor. He laughed when she bit her lip to keep the painful moans from exiting her mouth. He got up and put his pants and boxers back on and grabbed the mini knife he had in his pocket. He smirked at Lukya.

Grabbing her leg he began to carve his name on her skin right above her thigh. Then her arms, then her legs and stomach.

"Lukya, you should have let him watch." Adrian whispered with a satisfying smirk on his face, "So, that he could tell everyone that your my _toy_." He carved the word on her arms and continued with the rest of her front side. "You should have shown him that your my _slave."_ He carved the new word.

"Kkck." She groaned in pain.

Adrian smirked, "Because your nothing more than a _monster." _He carved. "A _unforgivable-"_ he carved, "_Sin._" He continued.

"NNggHH!" She moaned in pain.

"Nothing more than a _killer-_" He carved, "With _demon blood._" He smirked as he added the new words.

Lukya clenched her teeth harder.

"But you belong to me. _Adrian." _He carved his name deeper into her skin.

He sat the knife down for a second and laid Luffy onto her side so he could see her back.

"Ahh," He trembled, "You'll be marked my forever, so long as you carry my mark. Even if you try to cover it. It will always be there." He whispered into her ear.

He grabbed a container out of his pocket and put his fingers into it. He took his fingers out and spread the containers content on her shoulders where his name rests.

"AAAAaaaaahhhhh!" Lukya screamed as she tried to move away from him. Scrunching her shoulders from the pain.

Adrian laughed, "Scream!" He encouraged, "SCREAM MORE!" He yelled.

Lukya's tears began to fall.

"This lotion I'm putting on you has crushed Kairoseki in it, so no matter how much time passes, it will never disappear from your skin. Never." Adrian exaggerated.

He continued to carve the words on her back, while she silently cried. Her eyes clouded with pain.

"Do you regret no letting him stay now?" Adrian asked with a smirk.

Lukya glared back at him, "No. Never."

Adrian's face fell and he slammed her back on her back. Her shoulders tried to lift back up from the ground, but her hands were still being held down so it was useless.

Adrian's smirk returned when he saw her futile efforts.

"Regret it and I'll let you be treated." He whispered. Slowly walking away.

"I'll never regret giving myself up for a friend." She mumbled through pants. She grabbed the knife with her toes and lifted it up to her hands. She cut the fabric off her hands and her ankles and threw the knife at Adrian's head, but missed last minute. So instead it hit a lamp darkening where she was.

Adrian laughed, "Useless efforts." He smirked as he threw the white sheet she was wearing back on her aggravating the cuts. He walked out the room.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lukya screamed when she was all alone. She couldn't hold back anymore. It hurt a lot.

But she didn't regret a moment of the pain.

It was better her than someone else.

So, she silently cried through clouded eyes.

She passed out with her eyes open.

It hurt. The price of her friendship...

Hurts...

* * *

_In The Infirmary..._

Lukya smiled. She knew she was on the Moby Dick and was surrounded by her friends and family.

The price was worth it.

The pain was worth it.

She was freed.

They freed her.

But, this was only the beginning.

_They _are going to come for her.

Maybe not now.

Maybe not later.

But, they will.

And she'll be waiting for them.

With a smile.

The smile that makes them run.

But, fuck she could use some rice crackers and red wine right now. Her snacks are just screaming, 'Lukya, eat me. Luffy what are you waiting for? Eat me.'

So, for now she waits.

* * *

**AN:**

**Kyyaaa! Oh Shit, what a great chapter? Awesome it was. I agree completely! XD... Sorry it's so short this time... Wanted to get something posted ASAP..**

_**Seven words are carved onto Luffy's back... Seven Spiteful words... And a name...**_

_**BRAIN TEASE: What are the seven words and the name?**_

_**To Be Continued... I'm not done yet, Muhahaha!**_


End file.
